Hail to Thee in the Victor's Crown
by Bhanos
Summary: Thousands have perished since the invasion from another world, the German Empire is the victims and they seek revenge. Expeditionary forces were sent to the new world, but when they fought in this new world. How will they determine the fate of the two worlds, reclaim the old glory or bring peace in both worlds? (Gate-Kaiserreich Crossover)
1. Timeline

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Gates - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri and Kaiserreich: Legacy of the Weltkrieg, just borrowing for a while**

**This chapter was updated on the 05/25/2020**

**●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬✠ The World Timeline 1914-Present ✠▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●**

**The First Weltkrieg**

**1914**

-While visiting Sarajevo on the 28th of June, Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife Sophie are assassinated by Serb nationalist Gavrilo Princip. In reaction, Austria-Hungary sends an ultimatum to Serbia, whose contents are deliberately made unacceptable to the Serbs. Austria-Hungary declares war on Serbia shortly after receiving German backing. Russia, in turn, declares war on Austria-Hungary and Germany. Germany, wanting to knock France out of the war before it can assist its Russian ally, declares war on France on August 3rd.

-When Germany invades neutral Belgium to execute the Schlieffen Plan, the British Empire declares war on Germany. The German advance to Paris is halted at the Marne and a series of flanking attempts, known as the Race to the Sea, prove unsuccessful. The war in the West grinds down to a halt.

-The Germans are much more successful in the East, repulsing the Russian invasion of East Prussia and defeating the Russians at the battles of the Mazurian Lakes and Tannenberg. The architects of these victories, Field Marshal von Hindenburg and General Ludendorff, would play key roles in the final German victory.

-The Ottoman Empire joins the Central Powers in October, after a dispute with Britain about the confiscation of ships being built for the Empire.

-Almost all German colonies are occupied before the end of the year, besides German East-Africa. Here Colonel von Lettow-Vorbeck will play a game of cat and mouse with the Allied forces until the end of the war.

**1915**

-In the West, the lines remain static, but the fighting increases in brutality, with chlorine gas being first used during the Second Battle of Ypres on the 22nd of April.

-In the East, Russia is being pushed back by the Germans but manages to hold on to Galicia.

-Bulgaria joins the war on the side of the Central Powers, and Serbia becomes the first Allied nation to be defeated.

-Italy joins the war on the Allied side, hoping to claim Austro-Hungary's Tyrolian and Illyrian provinces. The campaign bogs down into trench warfare.

-In an ill-conceived effort to knock the Ottomans out of the war, Allied troops land near Gallipoli, hoping to gain control of the vital Dardanelles. The whole campaign becomes a disaster and the Allies will pull back their forces before the year ends. A British invasion of Mesopotamia is repelled and the remaining troops retreat to Kut, where a disastrous siege will start.

-A German submarine sinks the Lusitania. A severe backlash in the United States leads to Germany abandoning its unrestricted submarine warfare, which had hoped to strangle Britain into submission. Many speculated that a continuation of the unrestricted submarine warfare could have led to the entry of the United States into the war.

**1916**

-The Battle of Verdun starts, attempting to bleed the French Army dry. In reality, all sides bleed equally in a battle which soon loses its military objective. A similar attempt against the British forces at the Somme has the same outcome. 1916 also saw the first use of tanks at the Battle of the Somme.

-In the East, the Brusilov offensive is launched. While very successful at first, the offensive doesn't manage to either knock the Austro-Hungarians out of the war or drive Germany from Russian Poland.

-The British troops at Kut are forced to surrender, dealing a heavy blow to British prestige. The Ottomans are being pushed out of the Caucasus and Armenia by a successful Russian campaign. The Sharif of Mecca starts of a general Arab revolt against the Turks.

-At sea, the First Battle of Jutland ends in a tactical German victory, but a strategic British victory, as the Hochseeflotte will remain in port until late 1918.

-Romania tries to profit from Austrian setbacks and invades Transylvania. German assistance would lead to a quick collapse of Romania, with Bucharest being taken by August von Mackensen within the year. Further south the Allies have taken positions around Salonika.

**1917**

-On January 8th, the Kaiser hears arguments from military leaders for reopening unrestricted submarine warfare but ultimately decides against them. **This is the point where the Kaiserreich universe diverges from our own.**

-Chancellor von Bethmann-Hollweg is forced to resign and is replaced by Georg Michaelis. It is soon clear that Michaelis is little more than a puppet for Generals von Hindenburg and Ludendorff.

-On the Western Front, the heavy French casualties at Chemin des Dames lead to a strike among the French soldiers. This disaster discouraged the French high-command from continuing great offensives until the end of the year, giving Germany a chance to recover from the Brusilov Offensive.

-Russia collapses into anarchy, with the Tsar abdicating in March 1917 (O.S. February). A provisional government is formed under Alexander Kerensky, but this government was overthrown by Lenin's Bolsheviks in November (O.S. October), starting the Russian Civil War.

-In Italy, the Caporetto Offensive beats the Italians back to the Piave river, where only a last-minute defence saves Venice from occupation.

-The Ottomans receive blow after blow, with both Baghdad and Jerusalem being lost to British forces.

**1918**

-In early March, after a successful Operation Faustschlag, the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk is signed between the Germans and the Bolsheviks, freeing thousands of German and Austrian troops for other fronts. The Bolsheviks cede Finland, the Baltic states, Congress Poland, Belarus and Ukraine to the Germans.

-A great Allied spring offensive, designed at breaking the German lines before their reinforcements arrive, is repulsed at great cost of life.

-Operation Teutoberg is launched, attempting to kick Greece out of the war. Instead of assaulting the Salonika stronghold head-on, the Central Powers make extensive use of specialized storm-troopers and so-called "infiltration" tactics. The defenders at Salonika are pinned down while the rest of the German-Bulgarian forces sweep through Greece. Athens falls on July 3rd, causing the Greek government to surrender. The western forces at Salonika are evacuated soon afterwards.

-Anti-Bolshevik White Russian forces of the "Volunteer Army" under General Lavr Kornilov retreat south from Rostov across the frozen Kuban steppe from February to May. The famous "Ice March" campaign concludes with Kornilov narrowly escaping death from an artillery shell on his headquarters during the Battle of Yekaterinodar. The city's capture cements the Whites' control over the Kuban Cossack heartland.

-General Allenby manages to pull off the last great Allied victory of the war, encircling and destroying large parts of the Ottoman Army and conquering Damascus. Only the last-minute arrival of two German divisions in Asia Minor prevents an invasion of Anatolia.

-Vladimir Lenin, the famous leader of the Russian Bolsheviks, is assassinated by Fanny Kaplan following the Bolsheviks' suppression of the Left SRs. Lev Kamenev quickly succeeds Lenin, but Bolshevik spirits are seriously shaken.

-Successful Allied tactics against Germany's U-boats and the blockade of Germany leads to a desperate sally of the Hochseeflotte, now led by Admiral Hipper. The Second Battle of Jutland ends in a tie, but the shock of being assaulted forces the Royal Navy to break their blockade. The total end of the blockade and the influx of Ukrainian grain ends all fears of Germany being starved into submission.

-Meanwhile, Kaiser Karl, under pressure by the continuingly crumbling homefront and continually swelling spirit of revolution, issues the "Völkermanifest", promising national self-determination within the Empire once the war is won, placating Austria's numerous ethnic minorities. Even though the manifesto did not pose any demands to Hungary, self-determination of a Croat state was agreed upon by both sides of the Dual Monarchy by the end of October, resulting in the Kingdom of Croatia achieving the same status as Hungary.

-After almost a month of negotiations between the anti-Bolshevik Constituent Assembly and Siberian governments, Admiral Aleksandr Kolchak reluctantly launches a British-backed coup to unite the fractious Whites. The situation is salvaged by the arrival of Boris Savinkov, who convinces Kolchak to accept many of the SR's demands and limit his power to only supreme command over military affairs.

**1919**

-On March 2nd the Germans launch their Great Offensive at St. Mihiel, south of Verdun. Their infiltration tactics prove to be successful, with Nancy falling on the 16th. The French organize an ad hoc defence, leaving their flank exposed. An attack on Reims on the 26th splits the Allied forces in two. An attack on Château-Thierry meant the French couldn't retreat to the Marne. In effect, the entire French army was forced to retreat south and Paris was placed under siege.

-Operation Radowitz is launched on the 11th of March, attacking the Italian forces from Trento instead of the Piave. Vicenza and Verona fall on the 24th, pinning the Italians between two Central armies after Venice was reached on the 10th of April. The Siege of Venice would last until July, but with most of the Italian army occupied the rest of Italy lay defenceless, with Rome falling on August 1st. Italy would surrender a few days later. The surrender of Italy meant the road to Southern France was now open, with Marseilles falling in September.

-As Italy collapsed, Empress Zewditu of Ethiopia and Sayyid al-Hasan of the Dervish State declared war, retaking Italy's colonies and reversing European colonization of Africa for the first time.

-Allied setbacks would lead to Allenby, and most of his troops, being redeployed to France. Allenby's successor, Sir William Marshall, is forced to slowly retreat because of a lack of manpower.

-The retreat of the French Army leads to the positions of the BEF becoming indefensible. Most of the British forces are evacuated at Dieppe in June, leaving the French on their own. At this point, the French Army, battered, war-weary and with little hope of victory was in open rebellion. With a second mutiny, a general uprising of the working classes imminent, the fall of Paris a certainty and Marseilles in German hands, the French government capitulated on the 4th of October, ending the war in Europe. One month later, the Central Powers and the remaining Allied Powers signed a ceasefire in Copenhagen.

-The Confédération Générale du Travail (CGT), led by anarcho-syndicalist Emile Pouget, declares a general strike in reaction to the bloody defeat of the French army during the German Great Offensive and the second mutiny. Its main aim was an immediate end to the war. After the fall of Paris, the government of Georges Clemenceau was replaced by a Provisional Government under Aristide Briand.

-The Southern White Russians begin their "Volga Campaign" with the capture of the city of Tsaritsyn. Led by General Pyotr Wrangel, the Whites swiftly seize Saratov but are halted at Samara by Leon Trotsky. It takes until July for a Siberian White counter-offensive to force Trotsky to withdraw and surrender Samara, ultimately uniting the two largest White fronts.

-In the Baltics, the White Russian Northwestern Army under General Nikolai Yudenich launches its offensive towards Red Petrograd. The outnumbered Reds are quickly forced to withdraw to Petrograd itself, and the Whites (with White Ruthenian and Baltic support) place the city under siege.

-The Southern and Siberian Whites meet in the recaptured city of Ufa to negotiate a union of their governments. It is ultimately decided that Alexander Kolchak will remain, supreme military commander of all White Russian forces, with Sergey Sazonov acting as prime minister. Most importantly, however, the Siberian Whites agree to follow the example of the Southern Whites and cut ties with the Entente. Petrograd falls shortly afterwards to Yudenich's troops, and he presents the city as a gift upon also ratifying his support for the new, unified Provisional All-Russian Government.

-Jacobin radicals, inspired by their Russian brethren and Leninist theories about a revolutionary vanguard start a series of attacks on government officials and public buildings, ending the chance of the CGT and Provisional Government of reaching any agreement. An attempt by the government to use demobilized soldiers to restore order ends in many soldiers joining the revolutionaries. France is engulfed in a short but bloody war, ending in a victory for the revolutionaries. Emile Pouget starts with the difficult task of changing the French Republic into the Commune of France.

-The remains of the French establishment flee to Algiers, setting up a government-in-exile, led by Marshal Ferdinand Foch.

-Mere hours after the announcement of this nation-ending 'peace', the Republic of Italy was proclaimed in Milan by incensed nationalists. All treaties signed by the House of Savoy where to be considered null and void. The competing Socialist Republic of Italy, modelled after France's syndicalist revolution, was proclaimed less than a week later in Torino, and thus the Italian Civil War has begun

-Blurry battle lines were drawn in the space between Veneto and Lazio, where the Austrian garrisons were simply too strong for the fledgeling Italian successor factions to confront at first. Soon, street brawls devolved into full-scale battles; looting was widespread in the countryside as army regiments were quickly forced to take sides amid a chaotic demobilization, often having to suppress their own beliefs to fight a peace both 'republics' saw as vile. The Italian Nationalist Association, which by now had renounced blue as its colour due to its association with the traitorous House of Savoy, had its paramilitary units constantly at the front lines and gained a great deal of popularity as the conflict degenerated further and further into open civil war. Unrest in the Veneto, Lazio, and Campania areas was quickly suppressed by Austrian and right-leaning army regiments now loyal to the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies.

-The Hashemite Rebels, in disarray and without any foreign support, are crushed by a Saud-Ottoman joint campaign

-Baron Ungern von Sternberg and his 'Wild division' take the Mongolian capital of Urga, with Sternberg declaring himself Mongolia's supreme ruler.

-Uruguay establishes it Council of National Administration, ending political tensions for the time being

**1920**

-Though Moscow had been under siege from a combined army of Whites since November of 1919, it takes until January 22nd, 1920 for the Bolsheviks to finally submit a formal surrender. Outnumbered, outgunned, and crippled by starvation and desertion, the Reds have little choice but throw themselves at the mercy of the Provisional Government. The Whites stand victorious at the formal conclusion of the civil war.

-The White Russians send a delegation of Alexander Kolchak, Sergei Sazonov, and Alexander Kerensky to ratify a modified version of the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk, despite furious protestations from nearly all elements of Russian society. With the nascent Russian Republic in almost as poor shape as the Bolsheviks had been in 1918, the Russians have little choice but agree to German demands, lest they face "punitive action" by the Kaiser's armies.

-Secretary of the Treasury William McAdoo becomes the 29th President of the United States, with Alexander Palmer as his Vice-President

-The Italian Civil War reaches it's the de facto end, as outnumbered Austrian and Republican forces defeat the Socialist attackers in the Po River Offensive. Weary of starting a full-scale war with Austria, and with most of its territory devastated by conflict, the SRI quits its offensives. Only 3 of the states of the former Italian Federation are still existing at this point.

**The Peace with Honour (1921)**

-Kaiser Karl reconvenes the Imperial Council and announces his intent to move forward with the institution of national self-determination within the Empire.

-The promising political career of Franklin Roosevelt is tragically cut short when he succumbs to polio.

-As the fall of France, Russia, Italy and their allies in the Balkans reduced the Entente to the British Empire, Japan, and Portugal. While none of these countries was none were able to pose a threat to Germany a vice versa, neither side willing to re-enter direct conflict, as the ceasefire began to run out, General Ludendorff proposed a 'Peace with Honour' to the Entente. The remaining Entente members would acknowledge the peace treaties between Germany and the former Entente members and return Germany's colonies (Including those transferred in the peace treaties) in exchange for status-quo antebellum. The peace itself was signed at 11 AM on the 11th of November, 1921, ending the First Weltkrieg after five long years.

**Interwar Years**

**1922**

-The promising political career of Franklin Roosevelt is tragically cut short when he succumbs to polio.

-After the Easter Uprising in 1916 and five years of war, a peace treaty is concluded between the UK and Irish rebels that leads to the creation of a new Free Irish State on 1st January 1922. With the Protestant north as an autonomous region and the King as a figurehead only nominally acknowledged, opposition to the treaty is minimal.

-South Rhodesia joins South Africa, nervous of potential German expansionism in its region.

-In Portugal, the Monarchy is restored after a coup led my Mitchell de Paiva Couceiro

**1923**

-After being linked to mass embezzlement of public funds, Ludendorff is removed from his post, ending the Junta in Germany. Grand Admiral von Tirpitz is elected Chancellor, beginning the golden age of Weltpolitik.

-When the Victoria Police Strike leads to a Syndicalist uprising and the brief formation of a Melbourne Commune, George V implements the Emergency Protocols, and the Commune is brutally suppressed.

**1924**

-In the U.S., President McAdoo is reelected.

-In Russia, a coup is attempted by a loose coalition of businessmen, industrialists, centre-right conservatives, and Siberian autonomists, all of whom are united chiefly by strong anti-German resentment. Alexander Kolchak, despite having little involvement with the plot, is declared provisional dictator. However, only a handful of units in Siberia side with the plot and all ultimately agree to stand-down rather than fight the army units sent to suppress them. Seeing the writing on the wall, the plotters disperse, with Kolchak accepting an Anglo-Japanese offer to be installed as an anti-German pretender in the "Russian Republic" of Transamur.

-Seeing the chaos engulfing Russia in the wake of the Kolchak Putsch and resentful of broken promises for autonomy, the Don, Kuban, and Terek Cossacks mutiny on the urging of General Pyotr Krasnov. Though support for the rebellion is far from universal among the Cossacks, the feeble state of the Russian army leads Kerensky to reluctantly agree to Krasnov's demands. The newly-created "Don-Kuban Union" that arises is independent from Russia in all but name.

-The Consolidation of Resources Act merges Australia and New Zealand into the Australasian Confederation. Elections are suspended and much of the new Dominion is put under martial law.

**1925**

-Sun Yat-sen dies of cancer, setting off a power struggle in the Kuomintang (KMT). Eventually, Wang Jingwei of the left faction assumes the position of generalissimo and Chiang Kai-shek of the rightists becomes commander of the KMT's military.

-A British general strike over coal tariffs escalates into a nationwide uprising when government troops massacre striking miners. After the army begins to stand down or defect and the Royal Navy begins to mutiny, the government flees to Canada. A coalition of leftists centred on the Trades Union Congress take control under the charismatic John McLean, creating the Union of Britain.

-Michael Collins dissolves the Irish Free State and the autonomy of Ulster, proclaiming the Republic of Ireland with himself as President.

-The collapse of the British government led to a massive land-grab among its overseas possessions. Gibraltar finally fell into Spanish hands, Argentina quickly seized the Falkland Islands, Egypt gained sole authority over Sudan, Nejd invaded the Trucial States, Shammar ensured the fealty of Kuwait, and the Ottoman Empire regained control over Cyprus and Aden, the latter of which was placed under Yemeni jurisdiction. Germany managed to secure most of the British African holdings as well as the strategic colonies of Malta, Suez, Berbera, Ceylon, the Strait Colonies, Brunei, New Guinea and Sarawak.

-Australasia keeps control over the British parts of Fiji.

-India, once the pearl in the British crown breaks down into three new states. The Dominion of India, colloquially Delhi, retains control of the northwest, while the Indian National Congress forms its government, the Bhartiya Commune. The Princes of the south form their own, independent Princely Federation. Burma becomes an independent kingdom once again.

-The facade of a protectorate Britain claimed in Somalia collapses, and Sultan Mohamoud formally proclaims Somali independence.

-South Africa manages to secure the Bechuana Protectorate. Tensions between the pro-Entente Smuts and pro-republic Hertzog grows.

-The Royal Navy's Caribbean Squadron secures the British colonies in the region. These colonies, together with the former French colonies in the region would form the Caribbean Federation. Venezuela protests its claims to the United States yet again.

-In Canada, the Senate is replaced by a reconstituted House of Lords.

-The retreat of the United Kingdom's East China Station to Australia leaves their Chinese possessions undefended. A request by Governor Claud Severn of Hong Kong for German protection leads to the Shanghai Scramble where the foreign powers in the region, particularly Germany and Japan, begin a series of standoffs across the remaining concessions.

-Emboldened by their new ally in Britain, the Socialist Republic of Italy lobbies their French and British allies to aid them in their Second Risorgimento. Both powers, wishing to prevent another European war, attempt to dissuade the Italians from attacking the south. Nevertheless, the Red Guards begin crossing the border in Abruzzo, and the Austrian troops are recalled from southern Italy to reinforce the Empire in Central Europe itself. Outraged, the Two Sicilies abandons the Italian Federation, swiftly followed by the Pope and Sardinia, which aligns itself with the Entente. Ultimately, the SRI does not feel secure enough to win a war against the south alone and demobilizes.

-Xu Shichang manages to become president of the divided Chinese Republic. To restore order, Xu asks the German Empire to help him restore order in China. In exchange, he would accept the restoration of Pu Yi to the Chinese throne. The Guominjun accuses Xu of betraying the Republican principles of Sun Yat-Sen and declares war on him.

-A supposedly Serb-sponsored pan-Slavic revolt sweeps over the Southern parts of the Austrian sphere, endangering Austrian hegemony in the region. The Kaiser deals with this by playing the Croats against the Serbs, establishing the Croat-led Panslavic Kingdom under the name of Illyria. Hungary is not amused.

**1926**

-The Kuomintang launches the Northern Expedition, a campaign against the Zhili Clique with the long-term goal of reuniting China. Perceiving the KMT as syndicalist due to their backing by the French Commune, Germany begins supplying the besieged Wuchang garrison with food (claiming it to be mail) causing fighting to break out. This justifies Germany to launch a full intervention in China, using forces from Indochina to take the KMT's provisional capital Guangzhou.

-The Third Zhili-Fengtian War occurs, Governor Hans von Seeckt of German Indochina is ordered to intervene in the civil war in support of Xu. Within six months Germany manages to defeat the Guominjun and secure most major centres of industry and population. The opponents of the government retreat to the remote west, Yunnan or Manchuria, while Pu Yi is restored as Emperor, but has to accept a conglomerate of German enterprises, known as the AOG (Allgemeine Ostasien-Gesellschaft), taking economic control of the industrial south. Hans von Seeckt would become its first governor-general.

-Japan intervenes in support of Zhang Zuolin but isn't willing to risk conflict with Germany. The Fengtian Government is established in Northeast China.

-Brazil falls into Civil War after São Paulo state-president Washington Luis is assassinated, after heightened tensions due to federal troops trespassing into the said state.

**1927**

-A major battle near Jinhua pitches the core of the National Revolutionary Army against the forces of warlord Sun Chuanfang, supported by German reinforcements from Qingdao. The Kuomintang is decisively defeated. Combined with the loss of their capital, morale is severely damaged and various units defect, desert, or outright disintegrate. Blamed for the disaster, Chiang Kai-shek is assassinated after which Wang Jingwei flees to the French Commune. Some remaining KMT units retreat to Yunnan, while others form an underground resistance.

-King Ferdinand of Romania dies and is succeeded by his grandson Michael after his son Carol had been forced to renounce his claim to the throne. As Michael is still a minor he is effectively a puppet of the military who now have complete control over the country.

**1928**

-The Fourth Zhili-Fengtian War breaks out and soon escalates into a proxy war between Germany and Japan. When a train with foreign occupants is captured by bandits outside Shanghai, a portion of the Japanese military attempts an unauthorized rescue which devolves into a battle with local German and Chinese forces. Escalation is prevented by American mediation. The Shanghai Conference has all the warlords of China, besides the Fengtian Clique, recognize the Qing government. To safeguard the economic interests of other major powers, several eastern cities become the International Mandate for the Concessions, where foreign powers are free to trade equally and no Chinese armed forces may enter.

-Republican Herbert Hoover easily defeats Governor of New York Al Smith. Norman Thomas runs for the Socialist Party and wins several Midwestern states, while Jack Reed is elected Senator for New York in an upset. Huey Long becomes Governor of Louisiana.

-Brazil has its first elections of its the New Republic. João Pessoa's Republican Party wins a landslide victory.

-The Central American revolt spreads to El Salvador. Guatemala and El Salvador merge to form Centroamerica

-Juan, ''The Catfish'' Gomez, is ousted from power in Venezuela after losing military support

**1929**

-Bolivia launches an attack against Paraguayan held positions, triggering the Chaco War

**1930**

-Reichskanzler Alfred von Tirpitz dies on March 6th. He was the most successful and popular chancellor in German history behind Otto von Bismarck himself. He is replaced by Franz von Papen.

-The current Council of the Italian Federation's term expires, and, seeing the Federation as a dead idea, the Prime Minister of the Republic of Lombardy-Venetia decides not to renew the Council, forming instead the Italian Republic.

**1931**

-In a reaction to the growing threat of Centroamerica, Nicaragua and Costa Rica unite to form the United Provinces.

-The Creditanstalt, Austria's largest bank, almost collapses after a brief but intense banking scandal. A major CS politician is implied as amongst the guilty parties, putting in hazard the Christlichsoziale influence over Austrian politics.

-Chile, after bankruptcy and several years of instability, has a Syndicalist revolution breaking out and succeeding in toppling the government thanks to large amounts of Navy and Army support. Arturo Puga becomes head of state.

-Chile beings to help the Patagonian rebels.

**1932**

-Herbert Hoover is reelected by the House of Representatives after the socialists win enough states to deny any party an electoral majority. Denied the Democratic nomination, Huey Long forms his own American Union Party.

-In China, the Shanghai Uprising begins mid-way through the year. Although the unrest is violently suppressed, the incident showcases problems within the League of Eight Provinces, between signatories to the Legation Treaty, and for the Central Government. A dangerous precedent is also set for German involvement in China.

-In South Africa, Barry Hertzog wins the elections and declares South Africa to be a republic. South Africa leaves the Entente.

-Otávio Mangabeira is elected President in Brazil

**1933**

-Chaco War ends in crushing Paraguayan victory. Bolivia, in utter disarray, sees its republic dissolve into a dictatorship

**1934**

-Dictatorships begin in Brazil and Bolivia.

**1935**

-The military government of Romania is violently ousted by one of the right-wing political groups they collaborated with, the fanatic nationalist Iron Guard. Their leader Corneliu Zelea Codreanu is set up as the new Leader (Conducător), while the young king flees the country.

-Marmaduke Grove, a former militaryman, is elected the second chairman of the Chilean Syndicalist Republic

-Argentina's ogverment is siezed by the LPA in the so called Christmas Coup

**Road to Another War**

**1936**

-In a barbaric act, Alexander Kerensky is assassinated and Russia descends into chaos. The Senate tries to maintain order, and Germany watches carefully.

-King George V passes away and Edward VIII, his womanising son, is crowned King of Britain, the first to be done so outside of Westminster.

-The German stock market crashes in an event known as 'Black Monday.' The coming weeks see the majority of the world that relies on imports from Germany and Mitteleuropa see a massive economic downturn. Unlike the great depression, this time the whole world was affected. Syndicalists have been left unharmed since they have never linked their economy to capitalist pigs.

-After the Totalist charter, it seems that the Totalism is becoming popular. The Sorellians emerge as the rulers of the Commune of France, with power dedicated to the chairman; The congress of Trade Unions ends with Mosley, the surprise Totalist candidate, as he is elected Chairman. He begins benevolently, but will soon destroy his country; and to no one's surprise, the Socialist Republic of Italy becomes another Totalist member of the Internationale, but many say that it was the French rather than the Italians that assured Mussolini's rise to power.

-The National French restore the suspended constitution and the first true French president since the collapse of 1921 is elected.

-Romanians move to occupy the DMZ of Oltenia without repercussions.

-Crete is sold to the Ottomans, greatly increasing their national debt even more than it was before.

-The Pope passes away, and the College of Cardinals finds Pius XI the new leader of the Catholic world. Strongly advocating for the eradication of Syndicalism and the preservation of the Catholic world's religiosity, he finds enemies with socialism.

-The Polish regency council seems to be finally deciding to choose Habsburg as their king after years of stagnancy, however the Polish military seize control and the Saxon, Friedrich Christian, Margrave of Meissen crowned as the new king of Poland. Although Austria accused Germany of masterminding all this, Kaiser Wilhelm II rejected the accusation.

-Chaos in the Legation Cities when a local Chinese mafia took control but was immediately suppressed and annexed by A.O.G and Japan.

-Inspired by their Chinese comrades, Hồ Chí Minh and his followers, known as the Vietcong, rebelled against German rule in Indochina. The rebellion went well, they succeeded in occupying Cambodia, Laos and southern Vietnam but this did not last long when the German Schutztruppen & marines launched a counterattack and destroyed the rebellion. Hồ Chí Minh managed to escape from the country but was later caught in Siam and extradited by the Germans and executed. Even so, the Germans found that the Internationale secretly helped the Viet Cong by sending advisors and equipment(who were captured by German forces). This gave a surprise to Berlin but the Kaiser ignored it.

-In the crisis of Black Monday, Belgium declares independence from Germany to return to its neutrality. Outraged, Germany declares war and invades its former ally, as the French watch carefully on the border. When German forces step into Brussel, they are expected to be pushed out, but Chancellor Franz von Papen ordered German generals to stand by and negotiate with them. The compromise is reached between the two sides, Belgium will be independent and become a Republic and instead they will join Mitteleuropa. This decision is said to have weakened German influence in Low Country, and many have condemned von Papen act of cowardice.

-Bulgaria slashes its military pensions in an attempt to continue its military capability and support, but ends up only continuing its ailing economic problems, and a communist sentiment grows in the impoverished workers and veterans.

-After the death of Kornilov, his close associate, Savinkov, rises to power and is declared the new Vozhd.

-The Argentine dictator, Manuel Carles, seizes control of all of Argentina, with many preparing for the inevitable war against the Patagonian Front.

-After less than 200 years, American democracy comes to an end when President Hoover hands over power to General MacArthur. His declaration of martial law is seen as a last resort to preserve the American union, but many agitators are active in the country. Liberty is replaced by fear and populism.

-The Japanese signing the National Security Act, where a liberal Diet is granted power. Despite desiring much territory in the East, the Japanese government becomes more open to new ideas, and the Emperor continues to be passive in maintaining the affairs in the state. It would be a mistake for his nation.

-Savinkov assembles a cabinet of like-minded idealists and nationalists to whip the Russian nation into shape; this aggression inspires Wilhelm to pursue closer bonds with the Don-Kuban Union and Azerbaijan, protecting the vital oil supply from the Caucasus.

**1937**

-The Romanians nationalize their oil fields, hitting a Germany that just managed to get back on its feet.

-Hjalmer Schacht's Schachtplan reforms have stopped Black Monday crisis, His efforts seem to have succeeded in at least partially alleviating the Black Monday crisis, and public markets have already begun to slowly trend upwards. But many Syndicalists country seeing the German government became weak, as the Red menace moves beyond the Rhine. Commune of France takes advantage of the weakening of Germany to spread red madness to the corners of the world.

-Syndicalist forces under the command of Jack Reed seize government buildings and police stations across the Rustbelt. Reed gives his infamous "New American Dream" speech on the radio, proclaiming the United States a dead nation, and declaring the birth of the Combined Syndicates of America. State governments fail to respond in time, and with Syndicalism extremely popular in many of these areas, police response is weak and sometimes virtually non-existent. Less than two days later, the CSA controls everything from St. Paul to Philadelphia, with only small holdouts in remote areas eventually folding in. Due to the quick response of Governor Herbert Lehman and New York Mayor Fiorello La Guardia, the State holds out against Syndicalist takeover, with local militias and the National Guard protecting the border and subduing the most unruly elements.

-Under the command of Huey Long, five southern states secede from the U.S., and in a Radio Broadcast, Long proclaims the birth of the American Union State and the death of the United States of America. His Minutemen are deployed to the border. More states join the AUS, which now holds the entirety of the South. Federal troops under orders from MacArthur march on CSA Pennsylvania. The first battle of the Second American Civil war takes place in the town of Lancaster, a few miles east of Gettysburg. In it, CSA forces that have been concentrating in southern Pennsylvania repel Federal troops.

-After the Battle of Lancaster, the states of New England become convinced that the crisis has spiralled out of control and lose any remaining faith on the Federal Government. A Provisional Republic of New England is formed, under the direction of Joseph P. Kennedy. New York soon joins the new nation, and, under New Englander invitation, Canadian forces enter the country to help secure its borders. New England forces comprised of State Militias, National Guards, and better armed Canadian troops march on Pennsylvania. They meet virtually no resistance, as the CSA has not yet established any significant military presence in the north of the state. When New Englander forces reach CSA held territory, they stop advancing. An uneasy peace exists between both nations, as neither desires an immediate conflict.

-A CSA offensive manages to cut Washington D.C. from the rest of the country. CSA forces engage American Unionists for the first time, as the Federal capital remains surrounded by both sides. In a daring move, MacArthur flees on an airplane through the enemy-controlled territory. His whereabouts remain secret for a number of days. The Syndicalists continue their hunt for MacArthur in vain. The Federal troops in Washington D.C. surrender to CSA troops. The Capital has fallen.

-MacArthur reappears in Denver, where the new provisional capital has been established. The US Senate appoints MacArthur as Acting President and gives him emergency powers. Elections were postponed, censorship was conducted, martial law was imposed, and the House of Representatives was dissolved with its power transferred to the Senate and the National Committee for the Restoration of the Federal Government and American Freedom (NCRFGAF) was formed. Effectively forming a military junta. In a famous speech, he vowed to continue the fight until "The Rebels have all been hanged. Down with the traitors, up with the stars!"

-Spain erupts into civil war! The Reichspakt & Entente-backed Kingdom and the C.N.T-F.A.I. fight for victory. Thousands of French troops sneak through the Pyrenees to continue the crusade of socialism. With the threat of the Syndicalist growing stronger, Thunder warfare is used for the first time against C.N.T-F.A.I. forces.

-During the 1937 German election, a moderate reformist coalition won the election, perhaps because the German people wanted some reform and at the same time a strong government that was able to overcome the ongoing and future crises. The Kaiser appoints Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck, the Lion of Afrika as the new Reichskanzler. Under the new government, they carried out several reforms such as turning the German government system into a democratic one while still maintaining existing Kaiser power, promising women's suffrage, forming the Kaiserjugend youth organization, formed a Christian trade union to counteract the influence of Syndicalism among German workers, and several other economic reforms in both Germany and Mitteleuropa. This gave a shock wave to conservatives, especially when Kaiser himself supported the reforms, Wilhelm claimed he had only fulfilled his promise since the First Weltkrieg. No one knew why, but ever since the Kaiser was found walking from Hohenzollern Castle all the way to Berlin he had changed, he was more committed to the problems of Germany than ever before, and as such wanted to protect it, whatever the cost may be. Even modern historians do not know what possessed him so like this.

-Canada activates Defense Plan Two, seizing the New England area (and upstate New York), Michingan, Alaska, the Panama Canal and Puerto Rico (the latter of which is given to the Caribbean federation.)

-AUS forces reach Washington D.C. under the command of General Patton. They engage in a series of massive battles for control of the city, all resulting in failure. In the west Federal troop's fair better, managing to contain the advance of the AUS and the CSA, while the states under Federal control caught between these two slowly fall to one or the other.

-The co-prosperity sphere is founded in Dairen. A first congress of the nominally independent Joseon and Manchurian Kingdom, under the Japanese Empire, with promises of liberty and wealth to all. Mass immigration occurs towards the Home Islands, as well as colonisation of south Korea orchestrated by Japanese officials.

-With the C.N.T. seemingly winning the grueling Spanish civil war, the French demand Romandie from the Swiss. Busy with economic hardship and military difficulty, the Germans and the Austrians are unable to back the Swiss. Switzerland can only sit to see part of its territory annexed by France

-The Ausgleich catastrophically fails when the Hungarian delegation leaves. Austria promises the representation of ethnic majorities in Hungary, but refuses to give any more concessions to the Hungarians, leading to a split in the Empire. The Ausgleich war begins. The new nationalist Hungarian nation launches an invasion over the Carpathians into the poorly defended Galician-Lodomerians, capitulating the nation in a month. Austria, Illyria and Bohemia immediately crash their armies against the hastily-risen Hungarian militia.

-The Belgrade Pact is formed between Serbia, Romania, and Greece; they sends an ultimatum to Bulgaria for the return of the Pirot line and Bulgarians refuse and the Fourth Balkan War begins, but Austria does not answer the call. In the face of the Belgrade Pact, Bulgaria seeks support from the mighty German Empire and they have their independence guaranteed. Austria and the Ottomans also immediately joined and sent volunteers, the order in the Balkans will be protected by all means. In the wake of this war, just as the Iron Guard enter the conflict, monarchists rise up in Moldavia. German guns are given to the new Romanian Kingdom, change the course of the war

-The Dutch elections come to a close with the Lijt-Links overcoming the Christian Conservative majority, but because of intervention from France, Dutch socialists overthrew the government and established another Syndicalist state. Queen Wilhelmina and the Dutch government then went into exile to Germany and begged for intervention, Kaiser Wilhelm II, who did not accept the existence of the Syndicalist state on his backyard, agreed. German forces under the command of General Erwin Rommel launched invasion to the Netherlands as in 1787.

-Japan begins to cause excursions along the Qing border.

-Juliana, the heir to the Dutch throne, is coronated after Germany returned the order in the Netherlands.

-The K.u.K. show success after success against the barely supplied, disorganised Hungarian divisions and take Budapest. Warfare continues into the Transylvanian mountains, but the Iron Guard, eager to take its claimed land in the area, launches an offensive with a group of highly fanatic troops. Germany retaliated by launching a counterattack using his new combined arms tactic, Blitzkrieg. The iron guard was beaten back to Moldova where they made their last stand. A Bulgarian armoured division with German tank, splits the Romanians from the Serbians, surrounding many brave Romanian soldiers.

-German spies discovered the Damocles project, plans by British and French scientists to arm atomic technology as weapons of mass destruction, Albert Einstein immediately warned Kaiser of this danger, but many conservatives pressed him to ignore it because it was just "a boast of Jews. But the Kaiser managed to outmanuver them, he ordered the launch of the "Uranprojekt", project to study the possibility of arming the atom for German purposes and ordered the monitoring of the Damocles project and if possible sabotage it.

**1938**

-With the Central powers occupied the Romania, the Austrians proclaim 'Peace in the Balkan' once more. Time was running out for the Belgrade Pact, and as Serbia is overrun with Austria, Greece negotiated peace with Kaiserbund. After many losses, treaty of Sofia signed, finally ending the Fourth Balkan war,

-As the Kentucky Corridor collapses, all the eastern states of the United States fall into the hands of AUS and CSA but because of differences in ideology and the tension of the two parties. Instead of united to destroy MacArthur, they choked each other, making room for Federal troops to breathe and consolidate their land . MacArthur appeals for more international aid to Canada, but news begins to spread from an unknown source on the barbarism witnessed in American 'internment camps' meant to correct prisoners of war for future conscription.

-The Russian state, now beginning to show its true power through intense military showcases in Moscow and Petrograd, invade the Alash Orda and Turkmenistan Khanate. The war across the Steppe surprises many in its efficiency. The Russians, despite being vehemently anti-Kaiserreich, are diplomatically supporting Germany in the case of a war with socialism.

-Portugal seizes Galicia from the Kingdom of Spain, causing their annexation by the C.N.T.- F.A.I. in late May. The civil war continues to rage between the Royalists and Syndicalists, with many Entente volunteers support the Spanish Royalists.

-As the Japanese pursue a path of Pacific dominance, they pressure the Philippines to join the Co-Prosperity Sphere, but reliate with a string of embargoes when the answer is no.

-Unrest in Greece reaches a tipping point and after the defeat of the Balkan War, the democratic government overthrow. A Monarchist faction rises to power, supported by Reichspakt, but remains neutral.

-The Ottoman Empire, silently suffering from economic, political and ethnic ill, is given their last testament: the Cairo Pact, consisting of a constitutional Egypt and Shammar, both declare war on the Ottomans. Germany intervened by sending Afrika Korps under the command of General Erwin Rommel who had received Kaiser attention after his success in the Netherlands and Romania.

-Canada, continue its anti-syndicalist agenda, moves to occupy Iceland. With a staging ground to entering the British Isles, Mosley's paranoia grows, he also ordered Union troops to intervene but the efforts of both parties could be foiled by the mediation of the German diplomat there, Joachim von Ribbentrop.

-After many die fighting in the mountains and deserts of Yemen, the autonomous territory of the Ottoman Empire switches sides. Hashemite arab revolts spring up in Palestine, supported by Egyptian arms, and Persia joins the war against the Caliphate.

-AUS continued to push back CSA to the north, although the AUS forces consisted of well-trained defector soldiers, police, national guards and along with Huey Long supporter equipped with several heavy weapons (mostly captured US Army equipment) led by professional officers compared to CSA which consists only of militias equpped with captured weapons too but lack heavy weapons such as artillery or fighter aircraft. CSA succeeded in stemming a number of AUS attacks using highly urbanized terrain and assistance from Internationale in the form of foreign volunteers dan arms. While in the west, AUS successfully captured Arkansas and Louisania along with parts of Texas and Oklahoma.

-When Duke of York purchased Harbor Hill, a mansion and 688-acre estate on Long Island's North Shore, her daughter, Princess Elizabeth was to meet a dashing young naval lieutenant named John F. Kennedy.

**1939**

-Chile & Paraguay falls to Syndicalism. Argentina is backed by Germany declaring war on the Patagonian front, the Argentinian forces overrun the last free city of Chile and Paraguay, Brazil takes as much land as it can from the collapsing Paraguay - tensions rise between the two nations, but not before the Brazil-Argentinian confederation finish talks to hand over territory to Paraguay which they occupied. The two form a pact against the Syndicalist menace.

-Australasian issues, progressing over the fate of Labour supporters and trade unions, come to fruition when the National Guard, a far right political party with Jingoist tendencies, comes to power. They activate the Anderson doctrine, looking to expand into South-East Asia, but namely against Japanese influence.

-The Two Sicilies, strengthening its defensive tactics over the Apennine mountains and together with the Papal States, seeks greater and closer ties with Entente. Which angers the Austrian goverment greatly.

-The newly republic government of French africa prepares large convoys of troop transports for the inevitable reconquest of their homeland, nicknamed 'Arrows', poised to launch themselves across the Mediterranean.

-Rommel launches a lightning campaign across the Middle East. The highly-trained Afrika Korps scores a decisive victory against the mostly outdated Persia force outside Nasiriyah, and press onwards into the Persia's territory. By the 23rd of April, German troops land in Alexandria. The German shipments of arms allow them to push back Egypt and relieve the garrison on the Suez canal. A true Central-backed force sees victory against the poorly equipped Arab forces, a great victory for the Reichspakt.

-Russia suddenly changed sides, Savinkov sends a diplomatic letter to Valois, the chairman of the Commune. He reportedly tells the leader that 'Kaiser Wilhelm II is a weak, old leader that will die before so much as a German soldier dies. Russia will intervene in a conflict between France and Germany.' This message is kept private between the two leaders, with Savinkov a popular leader at home, but the story is never as clear as it seems.

-Venezuela's socialist party, now fully radicalised, recognises the southern Syndicalist bloc as a true government, and begins to supply oil to the Internationale. Seeing this turn to their advantage, Valois, Mussolini and Mosley meet in Paris, for the third meeting for the Third Internationale - and the last. The feeling in the air is one of electric; the lightning is coming, but that is not what the world fears...

-With many officials still denying the chance of war against the Internationale, Savinkov's Russia cuts ties with Germany - the Vozhd having signed a treaty with Valois over the 'the return of the territory that was robbed by the German Empire during the Weltkrieg to the perspective owner.' This, despite being overly official and pressuring Germany to return the Don-Kuban Union to Russia, is seen for what it truly is across every corner of the world: Germany is encircled. Hope for the Kaiserreich fades as Wilhelm gives the order to reject the treaty. Russia invades the Union as promised, but the Commune instead enter talks with Germany to redraw the Russian borders and settle the area. Commune France issue a diplomatic statement to the invasion of the Don-Kuban Union.

They support the invasion.

**SEP 1939:**

On the third day, the French ambassador kicked the door of the Reichstag, and imprudently read the ultimatum in the middle of the meeting.

'Return Alsace-Lorraine or war.'

But unexpectedly by everyone, Kaiser Wilhelm the great stood up and responded by giving his infamous "We shall fight on the Rhein!" speech in which he had declared: "We Shall Defend Our Germany, Whatever The Cost May Be. We shall fight in the fields; we shall fight at home, and abroad, we shall fight in the streets and the cities. We Shall Never Surrender!".

Kaiser Wilhelm II declared a great crusade against Syndicalism; everyone in the world knew what had happened.

War is unavoidable, the Second Weltkrieg has begun.

**Second Weltkrieg**

**End of 1939**

-As tensions build along the Alsace-Lorraine, Commune forces launch a devastating surprise attack across the border. Europe is plunged into war and Germany struggles to push back. Using overwhelm manpower and arm, the low countries were quickly overtaken. The world was shocked, Reickspakt responded by declaring war on Internationale and vice versa

-Generalfeldmarschall Gerd von Rundstedt immediately launched a contingency plan for the war against Syndicalism, the speed of the French army being dammed before reaching the Rhineland and being pushed back to Belgium before the front line ended in a stalemate until the winter, eventually becoming trench warfare like their grandfather 20 years earlier.

-The Second American civil war rages on. Every town is a war in itself, each citizen armed and ready to fight for the ideology and country they believe in; America means something new to every person. As the CSA secures an early victory by securing its northern borders against a mostly dormant Canada, they use the Ohio river to push against MacArthur's loyalist forces in the midwest. From border to border, Canada to Mexico, one largest front in the history of war occurs.

**1940**

-Finding themselves unable to break the deadlock in Rhine front, Internationale looked north. April 1940, Union forces launch an invasion of Scandinavia in hopes of dispersing German reserves from the Rhine front, making connections with Russia in the East, and confining the Kaiserliche Marine High Sea Fleets in the bottle of the northern sea. Germany and Sweden immediately responded to the invasion and held back the pace of the Union in Norway. Although the British plan failed, they managed to occupy half of Norway and secure the strategic base there, the Kaiserliche Marine had to strive to break the Union blockade in the future.

-Seeing the Spanish Royalists start pressing C.N.T. in the Spanish civil war, Mosley who became paranoid again urged Valois to take control of the Iberian peninsula to prevent the Entente from having a foothold on the continent. The demands were granted and the French war machine crushed Spain and Portugal in just 62 days. Syndicalist puppet state established by the winner, the Entente denounced Commune intervention as illegal.

-The Italian allies, Mussolini launched an invasion of the Vatican in the hope of showing his abilities among the Syndicalists countries but ended with an embarrassing defeat when his troops were kicked out by Swiss guards. The papal state could only be conquered when France intervened. The war spread throughout Italy when the Republic of Italy and the Kingdom of Two Sicily were also annexed by the Red Hydra, Austria decided to intervene and join the war beside Kaiserbund.

-The Rhine is quiet. In the past 8 months on the Rhine front, none of the two sides dared to launch an offensive with the memory of the meat grinder horrors of the First Weltkrieg still fresh in the French and German high command. Started 8 months of peace on the front lines known as the Sitzkrieg. But an eight-month period of peace broke out when France renewed its attack on September 14 and retook Strasburg along with Alsace-Lorraine. The German Empire could not stop it and was forced to retreat to Baden. However, the grand French assault across the Alsace-Lorraine brings great death to French and German soldiers

**1941**

-Desperate to bleed German to death, the highest command of the RAF(Republican Air Force) and AAP(Armée de l'Air du peuple) planned a massive airstrike campaign in the heart of the German industry, Rhineland. "Every City Destroyed, Every German Killed, Every Factory Eliminated further Advances the Syndicalist Cause, and therefore I must Destroy Germany."; Bomber Harris, Republican Commander-in-Chief said a days before the Munich Bombings. By March, millions of tons of bombs were dropped all over Germany, the sky in western Germany was "coloured red". This event will be known as the Defence of Reich.

-CSA forces in the US Civil war were routed by the Canada and Federal forces, allowing MacArthur to concentrate his forces against AUS in the south.

-The bombing campaign was changed by Valois from strategic bombing to terror bombing, Valois believed that if they destroyed a major city in Germany, the German people would be miserable and a socialist revolution would erupt in Germany but the opposite happened. Kaiser Wilhelm II managed to unite German people during wartime and when the Syndicalists terrorized it, this only made Germany more united. Not only that, Generalfeldmarschall Manfred von Richthofen, the First Weltkrieg era war hero successfully reformed the German air defence system and the Luftwaffe. The introduction of radar, early warning systems, Flaktürme, and bomb bunkers made British bombings inefficient, not to mention the increasing number of deadly German fighters, such as the Bf 109 & Fw 190 which made the Luftwaffe able to push the RAF back from the German sky. Exiled pilots from countries invaded by Syndicalists such as Spain, Norway, Italy will also join the battle, German propaganda calls them all as Die Wacht am Rhein. The Kaiser later described this event with his famous quote; "In all of history, never before was more owed to few"

-With the failure to destroy German morale and the number of RAF losses that continue to increase to an unacceptable amount, Mosley ordered the attack to stop even though Valois still ordered AAP to continue the Luftwaffe defended the skies and by June the raids had ceased. The Defence of Reich ended in a German victory, Kaiser Wilhelm II died on the day of his victory. Flags were hoisted at half-mast throughout Reich, Wilhelm III passed down the throne, he promised to avenge the suffering of the German people due to Syndicalist madness and complete what his father had begun.

-Savinkov sent 9 million soldiers and 7,500 tanks into Eastern Europe. The Mitteleuropa was taken by surprise as they were fighting the Syndicalist in the west. The Baltic, White Ruthenia, and Ukraine were crushed by the pace of the White Army, some countries managed to survive including Poland and Finland. In Finland, Russia will meet its worst nightmare, winter war, this will take millions of Russians. Ottoman and Bulgaria entered the war on the side of the Central powers.

-Commune of France and Union troops attacked Ireland, National France, Greece and the island of Crete.

-The pact of the mutual alliance was signed between Russia, Japan, and Internationale, formed the Axis powers.

-Dominion of India invades Bharatiya Commune.

-Japan launched a surprise attack on the German East Asia Fleet in Singapore as Tsingtao, as a preliminary to taking European colonies in South East Asia and launched an invasion of China. The attack was quite devastating, 8 German Dreadnought and Fast Battleships sank in the attack, marking the end of the era of big gun-ships. But the entire German aircraft carrier fleet managed to escape to Australasian with the rest of the fleet with its tail between its legs. As the Japanese pursue a path of Pacific dominance, they pressure the Philippines to join the Co-Prosperity Sphere but relate with a string of embargoes when the answer is no.

-After several bloody battles, Federal forces under the leadership of MacArthur managed to destroy Huey Long and his legion. The second US Civil War is over, Entente immediately signed a mutual assistance treaty with Reichspakt and formed the Allied power. They declare war to the Axis powers.

**1942**

-The Japanese captured Tsingtao and Hong Kong, from the German, taking some 60,000 prisoners.

-Japan launches a lightning campaign across the South-East from Formosa and Manila and press onwards into the Ost-Asien's territory, the highly prestigious Navy gets credit for this success. By the 23rd of April, Japanese troops land in Malaya and dredge across the jungle, digging in deep for an offensive that never comes. The army also did not want to lose, they scored a decisive battle victory in northern China against the mostly outdated Qing forces. A.O.G immediately fought fiercely against Japanese forces at the border.

-Japanese complete the capture of Burma and reach India.

-Allied forces invaded Sicily and managed to defeat the Syndicalist in Italy. Mussolini had been thrown out of the office and the new unified Italian government joins the allies. The Frances took control of the Italian Socialist army, freed Mussolini from imprisonment and set him up as head of a puppet government in Western Italy. This blocked any further Allied advance through Italy.

-The Kaiserliche Marine and Royal Canadian Navy under Admirals Günther Lütjens, Lothar von Arnauld de la Perière, and Bruce Fraser defeated an attacking fleet of the Imperial Japanese Navy under Admirals Isoroku Yamamoto, Chūichi Nagumo, and Nobutake Kondō near Midway Atoll, inflicting devastating damage on the Japanese fleet that proved irreparable.

-Japanese land troops near the Bismarck Archipelago on New Guinea, however German Schutztruppen and Australasian forces repulse the first major Japanese ground attack on Archipelago. The German Fleet began to establish its footing in the north of the archipelago, as eight German cruisers and a flotilla of U-Boat wage a night raid and sink three Japanese armoured cruisers, an auxiliary ship, and one destroyer, all in less than an hour. Another Japanese light cruiser and two destroyers are damaged. Over 1,500 Japanese crewmen are lost.

-Field-Marshall Rommell was given a hand-written directive from von Lettow-Vorbeck ordering that his main directive was to be the destruction of the France-British army commanded by General Nestor Makhno together with all its suppliers and establishments in North Africa to help National France. As soon as sufficient material had been built up, Rommel called back his Afrika Korps and with General Montgomery from Entente, they drove Syndicalist forces from Africa.

-Russia launched Operation Brusilov, attacks to Warsaw with a massive bombardment followed by an overwhelm armoured and infantry attack. They succeeded in storming the city but a German counterattack at the Second Battle of the Tannenberg and Poland in the battle of Dęblin and Mińsk Mazowiecki under Operation Hindenburg managed to exploit a gap in the Russian line and surround the Russian 6th army in Warsaw. Savinkov ordered Russian troops not to retreat and continue to fight while other forces tried to alleviate them, this decision was fatal considering there was no small effort to relieve them and the battle continued to be brutal urban fighting during the winter.

-Entente forces under the command of General Harry Crerar landed in Portugal and push into Spain. They gradually closed in on France.

-Reichskanzler Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck of Germany, King-Emperor Edward VIII of Canada, Minister-President Albert von Mensdorff-Pouilly-Dietrichstein of Austria and President Charles de Gaulle of National France met at Casablanca, Morroco, to co-ordinate plans for a simultaneous squeeze on France. They also discussed post-war settlements. de Gaulle mistrusted von Lettow-Vorbeck; Edward anxious to show that the Entente would not stand against Germany went along with Wilhelm's wishes for splitting France into two after the war. de Gaulle was over-ruled and the fate of post-war France was thus decided.

-Emperor Hirohito of Japan permits his troops to withdraw from Guadalcanal after five months of a bloody offensive against German and Australasian Forces, end the Japanese attack to the south.

**1943 **

-For more than 3 years on the Rhine front, Germany and France fiercely fought each other in brutal trench warfare. But in 1943, Internationale was pushed back on all fronts, Britain had also been pushed into the sea from Norway in the last offensive. The German general staff planned to launch an offensive on the Rhine front so that the Germans could re-deploy their troops to the East. Therefore Erich von Manstein was ordered to draw a plan for the offensive, this would be known as Manstein's plan.

-The Russian 6th army in Warsaw surrendered after running out of supplies to German and Polish troops, a turning point in the eastern front.

-The Commune troops were surprised to find that there were no Germans in front of their trenches, Wilhelm Ritter von Thoma, chief of the German Army ordered German troops to 'retreat' to the Rhineland. The French commander unhesitatingly ordered to pursue, they did not realize they had fallen into a trap. When French forces began to chase, Germany concentrated its armoured forces to attack at the weak points of the French lines in the Ardennes. The French were surprised when they tried to retreat all had been in vain, the Germans managed to surround the whole Syndicalist armies. The British tried to launch an evacuation but could be foiled when his escort fleet was destroyed by the German High Sea Fleet, 900,000 British and French troops were taken as prisoners. German forces began Fall Rot (Case Red) on 5 June. The sixty remaining French divisions and two British divisions made a determined resistance but were unable to overcome the German air superiority and armoured mobility. German tanks pushed deep into France, occupying Paris unopposed on 14 June. After the flight of the French government to the Union of Britain and the collapse of the French army, German commanders met with French officials on 18 June to an armistice. France was finally split into 2 such as the Malta conference, German forces occupied the northern part while the Entente in the south.

-Operation Saturn, the Russian attack operation on Galicia and Lodomeria was expelled by two Austrian counter-attacks which were referenced as Operation Hötzendorf and Operation Theresa.

**1944**

-Using Leapfrogging tactics, allied forces consisting of Entente and German forces captured islands in the Pacific from Japan. At this time also, the combined Japanese fleet once again challenged the combined German East Asian fleet and Canadian Pacific Fleet at Leyte Gulf which ended with the destruction of the Japanese Imperial Navy for the rest of the war. In this battle, The "Leyte Gulfs Turkey Shoot" occurs as Canadian Carrier-based fighters shoot down 220 Japanese planes, while only 20 Canadian planes are lost.

-The allies launched an attack on Union forces in West Sussex, South East England. Thousands of transports carried an invasion army under the supreme command of Field Marshall Walther von Brauchitsch to the West Sussex beaches. The Union who had been fed false information about a landing near East Sussex rushed troops to the area but were unable to prevent the allies from forming a solid bridgehead. For the allies, it was essential to first capture a port.

-Indian forces under General Slim, with help from local guerrillas, evicted the Japanese from Burma, Siam, and Indochina.

-Eastern Europe has been under the arms of a bear for more than 4 years but with France fall, Germany and Austria can re-deploy their troops to the East and liberate Eastern Europe. In August, Germany and its allies launched Operation Barbarossa with 6 million troops, 4.000 tanks, 5,300 aircraft and 23,000 artillery; the biggest military operation in the history of the Reichswehr. Using Blitzkrieg's tactics, Kaiserbund crushed the white army in several decisive battles and driven out Russia from Mitteleuropa and even pushed deeper into Russia. Russia lost more than 4,000,000 troops while Germany and its allies suffered minor losses.

-The British capital of London was liberated from the Unions yolk, Britain broke into a civil war between Royalists and Syndicalists.

-The physicist Kurt Diebner conducts the world's first nuclear chain reaction test at the Ohrdruf, Thuringia.

-The siege of Petrograd has begun, Savinkov and the Russian officials have fled to Moscow.

**1945**

-Russia launched a desperate attack in the battle of Moscow to ease the besieged troops. Russia managed to surround Heeresgruppe Nord but the attack was stopped when they ran out of supplies and extreme winter hinders attacks, the lost ground was recaptured by German forces in the spring.

-The Allies crossed the Avon river, Canada forces captured Mussolini & Mosley and executed them while Valois committed suicide during captivity.

-Union forces in Scotland surrendered to Montgomery in Manchester, on 2 March.

-Although Ireland had occupied since 1940, it was only until 7 April that the allies were able to liberate Ireland from the Unions.

-Boris Savinkov announces "If Moscow had to be dragged to fire like 1812, then I shall drag all of Russia into the world of flames".

-Kaiser Wilhelm III approves the use of atomic bombs in Russia, in the hope of ending the conflict as soon as possible.

-On 30 April, the German dropped an atomic bomb on the city of Volgograd as the Russian had not surrendered following the British surrender. Because its central command perished in atomic ash, the chain of command of the Russian army in the South was fell into chaos, some of the local commanders signed the instrument of surrender to the allied forces.

-After losing support from the armed forces and with German forces already a few blocks from the bunker, the Russian Vozdh, Boris Savinkov committed suicide in his bunker together with several generals.

-7 May, Field Marshal Pyotr Wrangel, the supreme commander of the Russian armed forces and de facto leader, signed an instrument of surrender in Riga.

-8 May, Victory in Europe was celebrated, known as Siegtag/Victory Day.

-Seeing themselves living alone and the level of damage caused in Volgograd by the mysterious German weapon, Emperor Hirohito and Japanese Prime Minister Suzuki then decide to seek an immediate peace with the Allies.

-On 6 July, the signing of the ceasefire between Japan and the Allies was carried out by Emperor Hirohito himself and Alexander von Falkenhausen and Archibald Wavell carried out above the German Super-Heavy Dreadnought SMS Kaiser Wilhelm in Tokyo bay. Although Japan considers it as the status quo, to Allied's unconditional surrender.

**Second Peace with Honour (1946)**

-The British Reconstruction Authority was formally instituted in July of 1946, though the name had been in use already as the civil gloss given to the Entente's military occupation. It was essentially a military administration, authorised to fulfil the reconstruction objectives determined by administrators in Canada, operating under martial law, though various civil servants were deployed from Canada and the other Dominions to give its governance a civilian face and to advise the generals and supplement their expertise in areas of civil concern.

-Germany and Austria outraged as Edward VIII excludes them from a role in the occupation of the British Isles and turns Ireland over to a Dominion puppet government he controls.

-As Arab risings had forced the Cairo pacts out of parts of the Levant and Iraq. Since then, the region had been locked in a state of undeclared war. The rump Turkey still had firm control of Syria and parts of Iraq, while independent Egypt, regarding itself as the protector of Arabs, had taken de facto control over the Sinai peninsula. Its ally Persia had encroached into Iraq and squatted over the Mesopotamia from the furious Turks. Meanwhile, France had been stirring the pot of tensions in the Middle East with disingenuous support for Arab nationalism on the one hand, and arms sales to the Turkish on the other. By May of 1947, the region was ready to explode, and the assassination of the Turkish legate in Beirut by an 'Arab nationalist' gunman was just the spark it needed (historians debate whether the attacker, who was never apprehended, was indeed a genuine nationalist, or a Turkish agitator. Some have suggested he might even have been French)

-The Yamuna River Bridge Incident remains both controversial and opaque. The simple facts are these: in the early hours of that Wednesday morning, a rail bridge crossing the Yamuna River, a tributary of the Ganges near the north-west border of Delhi and the Princely Federation, was demolished by explosives. A goods-train crossing the bridge at the time tumbled into the river, killing three engineers. Delhian radio had been warning of Syndicalists slipping into the country across the long and porous border with the Federation for weeks, and officials in Delhi immediately seized upon the bridge attack as evidence that the Princely Federation could no longer control its Syndicalist problem. Others have argued that in the context of wider tensions and an Entente military build-up, the bridge was blown up in a false flag operation to justify war, by Delhi either unilaterally or in cahoots with Imperial Intelligence. Either way, despite muted appeals for calm from Berlin, Entente forces were soon rolling into Princely territory to 'stabilize' the troubled country.

-A German working in the German embassy in Canada, defects and provides proof to the Royal Canadian Mounted Police of a German spy ring operating in Canada and France. The revelations help change perceptions of the German Empire from an ally to a foe.

-The Versailles Conference negotiated the details of peace treaties between the victorious wartime Allied powers (principally the German Empire, Austria, Canada, and National France) and the remaining Axis Power; Japan and Russia. The Versailles Conference also divides the post-war world according to the interests of Kaiser and King-Emperor. Besides, the Chamber of Nations to prevent future wars. The Second Peace with Honour signed at Versailles on 10 February 1947

After 6 years and 60 million lost, the Second Weltkrieg finally ended.

**Kalterkrieg**

**1947**

-The end of the 'Indian Adjustment' and the reclamation of all of India beneath the British crown was undoubtedly a moment of neo-Victorian triumphalism for the Entente and Empire. Behind these good feelings, however, a political argument over the future status of India had been brewing for a long time, and now threatened to burst into the open, breaking the carefully managed consensus of Canada's "restored British Empire". As it became clear that home rule was on the cards, a delegation of selected Indians met in Delhi intending to offer themselves up as a new government. Many had been advisers to the Viceroys before the Revolution, members of the Imperial Legislative Council for India, or the moderate wings of the former Indian National Congress and Indian Liberal Party, which did not favour outright independence, and considered to see Indian home-rule under Entente influences not only as necessary but perhaps a 'third way' between the corruption of the Princely Federation and the anarchy of the Bhartiya Commune. for possible installation over a new Indian state. Negotiations having been conducted during the final months of 1946, the Dominion of India was declared on the 29th February 1947, with Tej Bahadur Sapru becoming its first Prime Minister.

-Sir Mackenzie King delivers his 'Kalterkrieg' speech which contains the famous phrase "Europe lies in the shadow of the Iron cross". In this speech he explicitly points out Germany will stop at nothing to increase its hegemony will bring the entire world under its heel. He promised to help any country facing German imperialism, which is called Mackenzie doctrine.

-The failure to decisively suppress the Arabs was the final crack in the crumbling Ottoman edifice and the March 2nd Putsch saw a cadre of military officials and business interests overthrow the Three Pashas and their ruling Committee of Union and Progress party. After an abortive attempt to preserve his throne, Sultan Abdul Mejid II was forced to abdicate and flee into exile in Germany, ending the 500-year-old Ottoman sultanate and caliphate. A new Secular and the Militant Republic of Turkey was declared, dedicated to the revanchist principle of the restoration of 'Greater Turkey' and presided over by the nationalistic and militaristic government of Nihal Atsiz. It was this government that trigger the war in the Middle East in May 1947 following the assassination of the Turkish legate in Lebanon, Cuneyt Kucuk.

-Swedish investigative journalists Emil Björk and Elisabet Vinter had successfully travelled into a restricted district of the Congo where they witnessed Goering's cobalt mines first-hand. Rapacious strip-mining fed the regime's unending appetite for resources, and conditions for the 'workers' were unrelentingly brutal. Their harrowing reports of what they witnessed there were picked up by newspapers across the world, unleashing a tidal wave of condemnation of both Mittelafrika and the German Empire in general. As one wave of allegations triggered another, German officials claimed to be as shocked and appalled as anyone else, but their critics accused them of willful ignorance at best, and tacit acceptance at worst.

-Despite the exile of King Faisal, it seemed likely that the Hashemites would regain control as they still enjoyed tacit backing of the Western powers despite Faisal's flirtation with Arab nationalism (Germany, especially, viewed the developing sector of Arabian oil as strategically important). The Sauds were defeated in several key battles but were able to retreat to their heartlands in the desert south and rebuild their power, forming alliances with the rulers of Oman and Yemen.

-Victoria Plan, a program of economic aid offered by the German to any European country. The plan was rejected outright by Canada and any Entente Bloc country considering accepting aid was reprimanded severely. Consequently, the aid was only given to Mitteleuropa Countries.

-The occupied territories of Austria in Northern Italy (Most of the former Socialist Republic of Italy and the Kingdom of Sardinia) formed the puppet state of the Italian Federation to counter the Kingdom of the Two Sicilies in the South.

-With the main body of the Turkish military engaged further East, the Greek government, under the leadership of caudillo Alexandros Korizis, took the opportunity to seize control of the disputed Cyclades Islands. On August 19th, 1947, Greek forces landed on the largest island, Naxos, disarming a token Turkish garrison and raising the Greek flag. The Greeks had long been resentful of continued Turkish control of the majority-Greek Aegean Islands and intended to force Turkey to negotiate table with a high-profile stunt. The government in Ankara responded to the Greek action with the Turkish Air Force to launch a series of punitive bombing raids on the island of Cyprus.

-In the Mediterranean, the Cyprus crisis was entering a new and dangerous phase. Canadian SAS had made night landings at beaches across western Cyprus, despite days of apocalyptic rhetoric from Turkey warning against Entente intervention. Citing the justification of Ankara's punitive bombing of civilians, the Canadians defended their action under the precedent of Germany's 'emergency protectorate' over French and British colonies in the aftermath of the Syndicalist uprisings of the 1920s.

-Canada set up the Imperial Economic Office which was the Economic office of the Commonwealth Dominions responsible for the creation of the Western bloc.

**1948**

-President Atsiz of Turkey was delivering one of his haranguing speeches to an audience of party faithful on the western city of Izmir, a hotbed of leftist and liberal opposition to the revanchist regime. As Atsiz was reaching his crescendo, 63-year old Soner Koç drew a pistol and shot the president three times. Grievously injured, Atsiz nonetheless survived the immediate attack. His entourage attempted to transport him back to Ankara, and the skilled surgeons at the German mission. This travel probably finished the President off, and, after a painful lingering, he died on April 16th.

-The Turkish military, the usual arbiter in such cases declared First Chief of the General Staff Mustafa İsmet İnönü president, with the backing of a generals' council, suspending the constitution of 1947.

-Geneva Accords ended the A.O.G rule in Southern China and merged with the Qing Empire, a unified China after decades of division.

-Following naval bombardment by German Fast Battleship SMS Bismarck, German force invaded Egypt to regain control of the Suez Canal which had been invaded by the Egyptian King Abbas. The attack was heavily criticized by world leaders, especially the Entente(The Entente itself has plans to overthrow Abbas and install the Pro-Entente government for their interest). Abbas was overthrown and Germany set up a puppet state in Egypt and countries in the Middle East will follow (Except Persia & Arabia), many of these puppet rulers were overthrown during the Arab Spring.

-A representative from almost every European, Mediterranean, and Middle Eastern assembling on Crete to discuss the future of the middle east following the Second Arab-Turkish War, the deliberations over what would eventually become the Treaty of Knossos were the grandest international convocation seen since the end of the Wektkrieg. Northern Cyprus was restored to Turkey with Southern Cyprus passing to Greece.

-Meanwhile, across the Suez Canal, the Treaty of Knossos resulted in a shrinking of Egypt. With their previous government overthrown by the German invasion, the new Egyptian regime was required to recognise the independence of Sudan. Here the French installed Sayyid Abd al-Rahman al-Mahdi as ruler of a new kingdom, as they had promised, but otherwise kept a tight economic and military grip over their new puppet. Libya as well fell under French influence, with the French imposing a colonial administration under the niceties of the puppet-king Hassan of Libya. Both of these new territories were to be subject to Algeria-style 'Francification'.

-Germany pressed for a modernized Turkish monarchy to be restored as a unifying symbol for the divided and battered country, free from the baggage of the Caliphate. The Turkish junta invited the exiled Ottoman Prince Osman Fuad, a dashing general and rare hero of Turkey's Weltkrieg campaigns, to take the combined throne of Turkey-Levant, no longer as Imperial Sultan but styled as a Western king. The new King returned the capital to royal Istanbul, and the Levant Region was organized into a 'Turkic Kingdom of Levant' as a puppet state. In return, the German lent their support to assisting Canada in stabilizing a pro-Entente Hashemite kingdom in Arabia, ensuring Canada's future oil supply. Prince Abdullah, the former King's brother enthroned as the new king, the Hashemite House was able to fall into order. Maligned as Western puppets by the Wahhabi coalition to the South, they nonetheless enjoyed the largesse of Western weapons and developmental aid.

**1949**

-Partition of France into the French Fith Republic and the German-backed Kingdom of France with the Prince Wilhelm Victor the son of former King Aldabert of Flanders and Wallonia as King Guillaume I.

-Germany's response to Entente's aggressive manoeuvres lately was to cut all road and rail links to Southern Paris. This meant that those living in that sector had no access to food supplies and faced starvation. Food was brought to Southern Parisians by the UK and French aeroplanes, an exercise is known as the Paris Airlift. Seeing efforts to starve Paris failed, Germany decided to step down and end the blockade.

-Canada is testing its first nuclear bomb in the outback of Australia, named Excalibur. Succeed, Canada becomes the world's second nuclear power.

-Hashemite forces overrun the last Saudi strongholds, effectively reuniting Arabia and ending the Arabian War. The surviving member of the House of Saud goes into exile in Afghanistan.

-The Western Union (WU) also referred to as the Vichy Treaty Organisation (VTO), is founded by Canada, National France, Ireland, Iceland, Two Sicilies, Spain, Portugal, and the United Kingdom, to resist of a renewal of German aggression after the Second Weltkrieg.

**1950**

-Under tight security and even tighter propaganda manipulation, Britain had moved toward its first parliamentary elections since the General Election of 1924. When the votes were counted, Claude Auchinleck, one of the chief commanders of the British Liberation, and the Conservatives had won a conclusive victory. The country, though, was changed forever. The United Kingdom itself had ceased to be, replaced by a Dominion of Great Britain that was just one part - albeit an oversized one - in a larger Imperial mechanism. Gone was the regal sleepiness of Georgian Britain, and the revolutionary fervour of the Union of Britain.

-The German blockade of Paris ends with the re-opening of access routes to Paris. The airlift continues until September, in case the German re-establish the blockade. Mackenzie argues, "The Kaiser realized the blockade had nor been successful – it had drawn the Entente powers closer together rather than dividing them. Finally, Entente countermeasures had inflicted considerable damage on the economic life of Northern France and the other German satellites.

-German Empire and Austria sign a pact of mutual defence.

-Italian Federation invades Kingdom of Two Sicilies, beginning the Second Italian War. The Chamber of Nations council gives Entente a mandate to intervene to defend the Two Sicilies. The German Empire cannot veto since this would violate Austria's sphere of influence determined by the Conference of Casablanca.

-Indonesian compromise resolves the Dutch East India question, the Netherlands officially accepts the loss of the Dutch East Indies occupied by Germany and Australasia after the Second Weltkrieg. The Dutch East Indies are divided into the Kingdom of Indonesia with the West Papua & Maluku annexes by Germany while Australasia annexes the Lesser Sunda Islands.

**1951**

-Chamber of Nations forces with 300,000 soldiers, land at Italy, catching the Italians by surprise. Defeating the Italian forces, they press inland and re-capture Naples. This offensive forces the Italian forces back towards Northern Italy

-Wilhelm III, fourth German Emperor and ninth King of Prussia died peacefully on July 20th 1951. Having retired to bed the night before as normal, a servant found him dead in bed the next morning. He was 69 years old. He was succeeded by Kaiser Wilhelm IV. Unknown to the public at large, the new Kaiser's personal life was full of difficulties, largely inflicted by the unhappy married with Princess Sophie of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach and separated from his youth lover, Dorothea von Salviati.

-Prince Louis Napoleon sent a memorial wreath bearing the Napoleonic 'N' insignia to the funeral of Kaiser Wilhelm III. This was seen as an ironic gesture by royalists at the time, given the fact that it was the German House of Hohenzollern that had defeated and dethroned Louis Napoleon's own imperial house during the Franco-Prussian War in 1870.

-Italian troops were pushed back on the retreat over Umbria-Latium parallel and soon the whole of Two Sicilies recapture by the end of Summer.

-CN forces approach the Rubicon River. In response, Austria with German advise intervenes in Italy, with a 500,000 strong army. CN troops overwhelmed by this counterattack were pushed out of Italian Federation with heavy losses.

-Turkish Revolution under Nihal Atsız overthrows Sultan Ahmed IV Nihad and ends 600 years Ottoman Empire.

**1952**

-Reims–Berlin conventions end the German occupation of Northern France.

-More CN forces sent to Italy, eventually driving the Austro-Italian forces to the Umbria-Latium parallel and stabling the front, formed a defensive line across the Italian peninsula. -The Italian War ended in a stalemate, Italian Federation remained affiliated with German while Two Sicilies was affiliated with the UK.

-Paul von Lettow-Vorbeck retired, Konrad Adenauer succeeds him.

-The Lisbon Olympic Games of 1950 were the first held since the Helsinki Olympics of 1938; the outbreak of the Syndicalist War and other conflicts had led to a twelve-year suspension. Lisbon was selected as a mutually agreeable neutral city. The games proved to be the largest ever, with almost 5,000 athletes from 69 countries, competing in 149 events.

-1952 Imperial Title Act repealed the British 1701 Act of Settlement. It thus abolished a ban on Catholics marrying into the British royal family, which many regarded as wrong-headed in an era where Christians were largely united against godless Syndicalist. The act also "tidied up" various issues, including recognizing Princess Elizabeth as Edward VIII 's heir apparent and standardising the various tittle and peerages granted since 1925 into unified Imperial Aristocracy.

-During a ball to celebrate King-Emperor Edward's 58th birthday – the engagement of Princess Elizabeth, heir to the Canadian Imperial Throne, to John F. Kennedy of the New England Kennedys was announced at Chateau Laurier. The marriage of Princess Elizabeth to Lieutenant Kennedy took place on the 10th December 1952 at the Canadian Imperial Cathedral, Ottawa. A mirror to the funeral of Germany's Kaiser six months before, it attracted royals, presidents and dignitaries from around the world, and was simulcast, by radio and the new medium of television, to millions across the British Empire. As a wedding gift, King-Emperor Edward granted his new nephew-in-law the royal styling Duke of Clarence, Vancouver and Canberra.

-The winter of 1948 saw the death of Mexican caudillo Plutarco Calles. The end of Calles' 22-year dictatorship left a significant power vacuum in Mexico. While Calles' lieutenants and the military squabbled over the succession, Syndicalist insurgents in the Yucatan seized control of the important regional city of Mérida. Dangling the promise of military intervention as a sweetener, the Entente summoned the leaders of Mexico's disparate factions to a conference in Los Angeles. Frustratingly, Mexico's business, political and military elite agreed on much, but could not agree which one of them should become preeminent in selecting Mexico's next leader. It was De Gaulle who first proposed offered them a prestigious candidate: Marie Clotilde, Princess Imperial, and Napoleon VI's only sibling. The corporatist Mexican intelligentsia saw a restoration of the empire as a shortcut to the Entente's high table. Empress Maria of Mexico was crowned in the Mexico City Metropolitan Cathedral of the Assumption on August 15, 1952.

**1953**

-In the Yucatan, Imperial Mexican forces regain Campeche from Syndicalist rebels. Canadian bombers operating out of Jamaica launch heavy raids against rebel positions surrounding Mérida.

-In Pretoria, South Africa, Boer nationalists launch a protest aimed at preventing local blacks from collecting the IBOL benefits books granted to them by the racially-integrationist government of Margaret Ballinger. Scuffles break out, and 17-year old Simon der Bijl is killed when he is accidentally struck on the head by a tear gas canister fired by police. Der Bijl immediately becomes a martyr of the Boer cause.

-British Prime Minister Claude Auchinleck announces The Children of Empire Act. Under the scheme, hundreds of thousands of Britain's war orphans (and 'political orphans') are relocated to Canada, Australasia and South Africa for adoption by Imperial loyalist families. Later, as the supply of war orphans dries up, IBOL social services being habitually seizing the children of unmarried mothers, drunks, criminals and other 'anti-social'. Though the majority of Empire Children reach happy and stable families, problems including child labour abuses and 'baby farming' dog the system from its inception.

-King Carol II of Romania dies aged 59. Carol had an eventful reign, in which he lost his throne and then regained it, and saw both the rise and fall of the Iron Guard, as well as two short-lived democracies. His son, Michael I, takes the throne at an uncertain time, with a military 'transition' government in place, and Romania under threat from renewed tensions in the Balkans.

-In the Congo, Mittelafrikan aerial patrols begin to report whole villages depopulated by the flu. Hearing rumours of the epidemic, Dr Anton Clerk, a virologist at the University of Cape Town, bribes Mittelafrikan officials for entry permits to the area. From his examinations, he estimates that perhaps 600,000 people are affected, of whom 100,000 have died, and the disease is spreading rapidly. Furthermore, he believes the virus is a variant of the H1N1 strain responsible for the devastating American Flu of 1921-23, in which as many as 100 million people died. The American Flu was never eradicated in Mittelafrika due to the region's poor medical infrastructure.

-A workers' uprising in Northern France is crushed by German tanks.

**1954**

-The first German nuclear-powered submarine, SMS Tiger, is launched in Kaiserliche Werft, Kiel.

-The Progressive Conservative Party, under newly-anointed leader Douglas Harkness, win the 1954 Canadian Dominion Elections. Canada's democratic planners emphasize Harkness' relative youth (he is 51) his status as a Syndicalist War hero and his western farmer background. German observers regard this as a pre-planned generational transfer in the Imperial leadership. After kissing hands with the King-Emperor at Chateau Laurier, Harkness delivers a futurist-minded speech. C.D. Howe retires after a nine-year premiership and is granted the title Earl of Dalhousie. His Liberal Party becomes Canada's Potemkin 'opposition'.

-The Verdeckte Reichspolizei (Imperial Secret Police), abbreviated Verpo is created as the successor agency of the Prussian Secret Police

-The German Empire generates the first electricity by nuclear power.

-Food rationing ends in the Dominion of Britain and Dominion of Ireland, eighteen years after it began at the outbreak of the Syndicalist War, under the Moseley regime.

-Despite extensive behind-the-scenes lobbying from the government and German elite, Wilhelm IV is determined to divorce his wife. The German press has remained mute on the subject, but the German public is stunned, and, on Chancellor von Lettow-Vorbeck's advice, Dorothea von Salviati temporarily relocates to the Netherlands to avoid intense press attention. With the scandalous divorce crisis swirling around the German monarchy, the German cabinet debate the necessity of the Kaiser's abdication.

**1955**

-In Germany, Kaiser Wilhelm IV and his wife, Sophie of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach, do not attend the traditional New Year's Day church service together, raising public speculation that the couple has separated following the revelation of Wilhelm's long-term relationship with Dorothea von Salviati.

-Raketentriebwerk-17, an experimental German rocket, successfully carries two mice on a sub-orbital space flight. The mice are technically the first Earth inhabitants to enter space, but their triumph is brief: the rocket's parachute system fails on re-entry and the mice are lost. The beginning of the Weltraumrennen.

-In the United States, Disneyland opens in Anaheim, South California. As well as rides and attractions based on Disney's popular films, the park includes sections dedicated to propagandizing the MacArthur's "Guided Democracy" and Walt Disney's authoritarian democratic beliefs. Additional parks are planned for Canada and Germany.

-German homesteader Mathis Unterbrink, his wife, four children, and sister-in-law are gruesomely murdered in their plantation in Kege, in the Congo region of Mittelafrika, by local farmhands. The farmhands were outraged firstly by the Mittelafrikan authorities' uncaring response to the Congo Flu, and latterly by the heavy-handedness of their 'aerial treatment' plan, in which agricultural lands, infected villages, and forests are destroyed indiscriminately. When Mittelafrikan security forces enter the area to extract their usual toll of twenty natives executed for every white life lost, native villages explode in open rebellion. The German press refers to this, euphemistically, as 'Farmers' Protests', but the term used by the sensationalist Entente press - Machete Rebellion - becomes more common.

-The American Museum for the Remembrance of the Second Civil War opens in Detroit, in the Canadian province of South Michigan. The museum is a 44-acre site of memorials and exhibition halls chronicling the history of the conflict. Of controversy is the museum's commemoration of the Chicago Lights Out, in which Combined Syndicates of America forces massacred an estimated 50,000-300,000 people following the fall of the city in 1937.

**1956**

-A truck bombing outside the headquarters of the German military mission to the Congo kills 34 German military personnel. Mittelafrikan settlers and Machete rebels both blame each other for the action.

-Machete rebels begin to threaten Kinshasa, leading to panic among the white settlers there. Mittelafrikan forces, which have mostly withdrawn from the region due to the threat of flu, struggle to respond in time.

-The celebrated film "Diary of a Young Girl" premiers in Berlin. Based on the biography of the same name written by Anne Frank, a celebrated German novelist, it tells the story of Frank's childhood experiences living through the Syndicalist occupation of Strasbourg. Marlene Dietrich plays Edith Holländer, Frank's mother, a role for which she wins her second Academy Award.

-The launch of TV-Europa sees television transmission begin in Germany, the Netherlands, Denmark, and Austria.

-The German military mission to the Congo re-establishes nominal Mittelafrikan control over the cities and towns seized by Machete Rebels in Central Africa, but the rebellion moves into the interior, where the German military is under strict rules of engagement orders not to follow.

-Kaiser Wilhelm IV hosts a convention of Hohenzollerns at the family seat in Baden-Württemberg. Relative after relative petitions him to abandon his attempt to marry Dorothea von Salviati, fearing that an anti-aristocratic, anti-monarchical mood is taking hold in Germany. Wilhelm refuses to consign the woman he loves to the status of 'respectable' mistress.

-The Canadian Royal Air Forces begin deployment of Agent Orange and other defoliants in the Yucatan.

**1957**

-Gustavo Herrera, the Entente-aligned caudillo of Venezuela, dies after twenty years in power, calling into question the future of Venezuela's 'special relationship' with the United Kingdom of Greater Britain. In the years since the Entente's anti-syndicalist intervention, and the formation of the United Andes, a spirit of neo-Bolivarianism has taken root in Venezuela, particularly among young people. Herrera's interim successor promises new elections, in which parties advocating for Venezuela joining the UA are likely to profit. As neo-Bolivarian students rally in Caracas, hardliners in Canada urge Prime Minister Harkness to enforce the status quo.

-In Germany, Chancellor Adenauer's progressive budget fails on its third reading during the Reichstag. Although popular, Adenauer's legislative program is hampered by his government's minority status in the chamber of deputies. Adenauer warns the Cabinet that new elections may be inevitable.

-In Norway, Olav V becomes Kind of Norway on the death of his father Haakon VII. The occasion marks a major royal gathering. Famously, Edward VIII, Olav's cousin, is awkwardly seated between King François of North France and Prince Louis Napoleon, who refuse to speak to each other.

-Aerial I, first artificial satellite in orbit made by Canada.

-To distract the public's attention from the Kaiser divorce crisis, Konrad Adenauer claims that the German Empire has missile superiority over Canada and challenges Canada to a missile "shooting match" to prove his assertion. The final report from a special committee called by Prime Minister John Diefenbaker to review the nation's defence readiness confirmed Canada is falling far behind the German in missile capabilities and urges a vigorous campaign to build fallout shelters to protect Canadian citizens.

-In his Christmas television address, Kaiser Wilhelm IV announces his abdication in favour of his brother Prince Louis Ferdinand, effective December 31st. After pledging lifelong allegiance and service to the new Kaiser and the German people, Wilhelm says: "You must believe me when I tell you that I have found it impossible to carry the heavy burden of responsibility and to discharge my duties as Kaiser as I would wish to do without the help and support of the woman I love." His brother, Louis Ferdinand, is proclaimed German Emperor and King of Prussia. The new Kaiser's first act is to sign an order granting his brother his sought-for divorce. His second was created Duke of Hohenzollern after his abdication.

**1958**

-Kaiser Ferdinand I gives his first official address to the Reichstag. "The wind of change is blowing through the Reich," the Kaiser says, "And whether we like it or not, this growth of political consciousness is a fact. We must all accept it as a fact, and our national policies must take account of it." This 'winds of change' speech are widely seen as a tacit acknowledgement that the Kaiser will step away from his plenary prerogatives, delighting the Left, and dismaying the Right. Moreover, the Kaiser announces new elections to take place in the autumn, to "overcome the current state of confusion and ill-feeling disrupting the German life."

-In Egypt, a military tribunal of the German-backed government condemns Gamal Abdel Nasser and several other nationalist officers to death for anti-government sedition.

-Oleg Kerensky is elected 2nd Prime minister of Russia. Kerensky was a 31-year-old Trudovik Duma deputy at the time of his father's assassination in 1936, and moved rightwards in the intervening years, becoming a major figure in the formation of the Conservative Coalition, an alliance of the centre-right and moderate conservative parties designed to counter the democratic socialist agenda of Prime minister Viktor Chernov. Kerensky's main priority is restoring the credibility of market economics in Russia again after the Russian Economic Crisis; external analysts believe that in foreign policy he is likely to continue the broad strokes of Russian retrenchment.

-The Canadian Avro Arrow makes its first flight. The aircraft is capable of Mach 2 speeds at altitudes of 50,000 feet, and is considered far superior to contemporary German and American designs, starting the so-called 'interceptor race'.

-Alaska is officially admitted as the 13th province of Canada.

\- In Mittelafrika, simmering racial violence boils over when African anti-colonialists plan a series of large-scale demonstrations against the Goering regime. Mittelafrikan settlers are incensed when the German government in Berlin positions its soldiers as a neutral arbitration force, and violent clashes occur in many places. At least four hundred Africans are killed, along with twelve Europeans, including nineteen-year-old German private Mathias Papp. In Germany, Papp quickly becomes a martyr of the anti-colonial movement.

-Imperial Mexican forces seize Tihosuco, the last major settlement controlled by the Syndicalist Yucatan guerrillas. The guerrillas retreat into the wilderness.

-Pierre bin Ibrahim-Mahmoud, a French-Sudanese agent is sent to Mittelafrika by the Direction générale de la sécurité extérieure, to survey the situation in the region.

-Warsaw uprising began as a Polish protest against the government in Warsaw turned into an uprising. The royal family fled on 28th October and a new government was formed by Sobiesław Stanek, an intellectual reformer which quickly moved to introduce restitution of Polish cultural distinctiveness, an end to rules privileging German over the Polish language in business, academia, and the civil service, and a renegotiation of restrictive currency and trade regulations imposed by the Mitteleuropa system. On 4th November, German tanks and soldiers march into Polish streets to 'restore order'. Aided by loyalist elements of the Polish military and police, they violently disperse students and striking union workers. In the chaos, Stanek made a World broadcast that Poland was under attack from the German Empire and calling for aid but the reactionary elements of the Polish military seize control of the Sejm and arrest Stanek. The new junta pledges to uphold stability and 'cooperation with the European community. Warsaw fell to Germany on 10th November 1958.

**1959**

-The Barbie dolls debuts in America, becoming a sensation. The first Barbie comes in three variations: Doctor Barbie, Fashion Barbie, and Pioneer School Barbie. The doll is a knockoff of an earlier German toy, Bild Lilli, which failed commercially after culturally conservative German parents rejected its adult appearance and sexualized features. This results in several rounds of international litigation.

-Pierre bin Ibrahim-Mahmoud reports his commission's findings regarding Congo crisis that the continent is ripe for full-scale revolution. In response, the South French and (later) Canada endorse a plan to supply the Machete Rebels with weaponry and military advisor.

-Citing his wife's reported ill-health, Canadian Prime Minister Douglas Harkness resigns in favour of Defense Minister John Diefenbaker.

-Russian Prime minister Kerensky visits Germany, the first Russian state visit to the Empire since the Romanov imperial tour of 1909.

-The CRAF begins deployment of the Canadian Electric Thunderbird missile, a fixed-emplacement SAM for medium- and high-altitude long-range air defence. The Thunderbird is extensively deployed across the North/South France border, supplementing extensive ground fortifications, as well as on the eastern seaboard of Britain.

-After months of tense truce, fighting breaks out again in the Congo after a band of Settler militiamen violently raid a village alleged to be sheltering runaway 'indentured' farmhands. In retaliation, Machete Rebels burn down four Mittelafrikan plantations and slaughter 27 civilians. Goering summons Georg von Küchler, the commander of the German 'stabilization' force in Africa, and berates him for his inaction. In Berlin, the government is very clear that von Küchler must not be seen to be actively assisting the Settlers, who are domestically and internationally unpopular, leaving him in an impossible operational position.

-SMS Tiger, a German Tiger-class nuclear-powered submarine, becomes the first vessel to surface at the North Pole. Her crew perform some scientific tests, play a quick game of snowballs, and plant a flag in the name of the Kaiser. A Canadian HMS Dreadnought-class nuclear submarine successfully transited the North Pole the previous year but found the sea ice too thick to surface.

-In Jerusalem, 12 countries sign an international agreement setting aside Antarctica as a wildlife reserve and banning military activities on the continent. The Antarctic Treaty of 1959 is the first arms-control treaty implemented since the Weltkrieg.

-In the Congo, Chancellor Adenauer's policy of neutral arbitration has become increasingly untenable. More than fifty German peacekeepers have been injured since June, and on December 5th the situation escalates when three German patrolmen are found brutally murdered and mutilated outside Sowegu. The Mittelafrikans immediately blame the Machete Rebels, but the Machete Rebels allege that the Settlers themselves staged the attack as a 'false flag' attempt to win German support. Georg von Küchler confines his men to the base and threatens to resign (causing a political controversy in Germany) unless he is provided with a clearer mandate.

-In Germany, after intense cabinet debate over the so-called Dönitz Report on Mittelafrika, Adenauer agrees to double the German troop deployment in Mittelafrika to ten thousand, far fewer than the 25,000 Goering demands. Mindful that regular troops may soon be needed to stabilize the Austrian border, most of those deployed to Africa are territorial forces.

**1960**

-The machete rebels declare the Democratic Republic of the Congo, with Léopoldvilleas it's capital and formed Armée Nationale Congolaise (ANC). With Canadian and French technical assistance, the rebels have proved capable of organizing rudimentary government structures in the territory they hold. Joseph Kasa-Vubu becomes the first President of the DRC.

-The Kingdom of Arabia adopts a relatively liberal constitution, albeit with a merely ceremonial parliament and all executive power vested in the monarch. At the same time, King Hussein of Arabia adopts the pious title Ḫādimü'l-Ḥaremeyn, ('Servant of the Two Holy Cities'), demonstrating the careful line the Hashemite monarchy must tread between modernizing and conservative forces in the newly unified kingdom.

-Talks between Reichskanzler Konrad Adenauer and Canadian Prime minister John Diefenbaker concerning the fate of France broke down when a Canadian spy plane was shot down over German airspace.

-Minka, a German cat, becomes the first animal to successfully orbit the Earth when she is launched aboard Raketentriebwerk-36. Unlike previous missions to place rats and other animals into space, she is successfully retrieved alive and lives with a custodian at the Peenemünde space centre until her natural death in 1973.

-In the United Baltic Duchy, work begins on the Paldiski Atomic Power Station. This is the first Mitteleuropan atomic plant built outside Germany and the first of a series of German-supported infrastructure projects initiated in the Reichsmarkt to soothe over ill-feelings left since the 1958 Polish Uprising.

-The assassination of Patrice Lumumba begins the Congo Crisis.

-The Austrian leadership angered at being treated as the "junior partner" to the German Empire, withdraws Austrian cooperation with Germany and begin to compete with the German for influence, thus initiating the Austro-German split.

**1961**

-Canadian Prime Minister John Diefenbaker reactivates the Dominion Defence Readiness Regulations, last in force during the American Civil War, which institute various civil defence measures to prepare Canada for a putative war with the German Empire. Among other things, Canada has stockpiled vast quantities of VX nerve gas to be used as an area denial weapon should the German Empire attempt to attack across Europe.

-Angered by the usurpation of their traditional lands by Boers resettling from South Africa, a rebellion breaks out among the Tswana people of Mittelafrikan Bechuanaland. The majority of Tswana live in South Africa, and the Mittelafrikan regime accuses South Africa of support for the militants.

-Kaiser Ferdinand I of the German Reich and his wife, Kaiserin Kira, undertake a successful state visit to Russia. It is the first time Kaiserin Kira has returned to her native country since the Russian Revolution, and she receives a particularly warm welcome from the Russian people. The highlight of the trip is a special performance of Stravinsky's new ballet, Galina, a romantic masterpiece charting one woman's rise, fall, and rise again through Russia's turbulent modern history. It is Stravinsky's best-received work since his 1936 epic The Downfall of Lenin.

-The Shah of Persia and Prime Minister Ali Amini begin the "White Revolution", a comprehensive series of reforms aimed at improving education, combating poverty, and eliminating corruption over ten years. The modernizing agenda is intended to bolster the Shah's position among the peasantry and workers and sideline an increasingly hostile landowner class and urban intelligentsia.

-Paris wall built and borders sealed between North and South France.

**1962**

-A German spy plane reported sighting the construction of a Canadian nuclear missile base in British isle in response to German ballistic missile sites in Europe. Chancellor Konrad Adenauerset up a naval blockade and demanded the removal of the missiles, intensifies the crisis and brings Canada and Germany to the brink of nuclear war. the end, both sides reach a compromise. Canada agrees to withdraw their nuclear missiles from British isle, in exchange for Germany to withdraw similar German missiles from Northern France and Norway.

-A commission headed by retired field marshal Erich von Manstein finds it will be necessary to double the length of mandatory military service and reintroduce conscription into the reserves to sustain Germany's military operation in Mittelafrika. The recommendations of the Von Manstein Commission provoke anxiety in the German government; Chancellor Konrad Adenauer has them suppressed believing they'll result in a loss of support for the Zentrum.

-The opening ceremony of the 1962 Istanbul Olympic Games. The games of the 14th Olympiad see the return of many Balkans countries after their absence at the preceding Geneva and Petrograd games. These Olympics are remembered for an unusually diverse range of medal winners due to the lack of American competitors. This is the second game in a row where Germany tops the medal table, though the Empire is sure to rebound at the 1966 games scheduled for Sydney, Australasia.

**1963**

-A perfect storm of energized opposition from conservative activists and disillusionment from their working-class base at the slow pace of economic and social reform in Germany swept the Zentrum out of power in the Reichstag elections of 1963. After a harsh and contentious election campaign, in which he assailed the forces of "softness, naivete, and modernism sapping the Reich", incoming Chancellor Hans-Joachim von Merkatz secured the DVLP its first workable parliamentary majority in over 35 years. Afterwards, the long-delayed confrontation between the Zentrum and FVP broke into the open, sapping the party's attention and leaving von Merkatz largely unobstructed politically even as German intellectuals and urbanites recoiled from the conservative backlash to the counterculture now swirling under the Reich's traditional assumptions. The divisive political era German commentators now call 'Die Angst' had arrived.

-Vizekönig Hermann Goering died at his Tanganyika estate on 15 November 1963. German censored media offered circumspect praise of Goering, celebrating his record as a war hero, and admiring his contributions to the cause of 'civilizing' Afrika while largely glossing over his disputes with various German governments and ignoring the most controversial aspects of his legacy. International media was not so kind, criticizing and ogling the pharaonic spectacle of his funeral in equal measure.

-President Douglas MacArthur died and President Lyndon B. Johnson became U.S. president, ending military junta rule.

**1964**

-Chancellor Merkatz established the Merkatz doctrine where Germany would use its military power to defend her Allies and interests throughout the world, this meant to justify German military action at the Kalterkrieg.

-After decades of small skirmishes between German authorities and African rebels in Mittelafrika turned into a full-scale battle. The 'Germanization' of the African War led to renewed public support in Germany the expanded DKP majority in the Reichstag easily approved a bill authorizing a 'surge' of German troops: from 80,000 troops in 1964, the German military commitment grew to levels unseen since the Second Weltkrieg, peaking at 880,000 in 1972, the African war begin.

**1965**

-Widespread conscription for the Afrikan War began in Germany in the summer of 1965.

-The first confirmed case of armed confrontation between Mittelafrikan settlers and German military forces occurs near Kazuramimba, Tanganyika. A German patrol is ambushed by radical settlers angered by what they see as the Reich's overly soft policy towards the African rebels. The German unit can withdraw without casualties, but many in Germany are angered by the German military's less-than total condemnation of the attack. In a television interview, Goering states that the Germans and Mittelafrikans must 'greet each other in the equality of German brotherhood'.

-The Kaiserliche Marine begins Operation Fischernetz, its attempt to prevent the flow of weapons and another materiel across the South Atlantic from Entente to Mittelafrika. In the first three years of the operation, Germany impounds thousands of tonnes of contraband, and over 20 vessels are sunk attempting to run the blockade. However, the vast length of the Mittelafrikan coastline makes effective interdiction all but impossible. Moreover, French Africa-Mitteleafrika border allowed for Entente supplies to smuggled through the border.

-On 18 October 1965, as part of the operation Rote Säuberung, Captain Lauri Törni was supervising the first clandestine mission to locate ANC base and destroy them with airstrikes. A German Luftwaffe Focke-Achgelis Fa 316 helicopters launched in inclement weather in a mountainous area of Rwenzori Mountains, Congo. While one FA 316 descended through a gap in the weather to drop off the 6-man team, both helicopters loitered nearby, when the drop helicopter returned above the cloud cover the command FA 316 carrying Thorne had disappeared. Rescue teams were unable to locate the crash site. Shortly after his disappearance, Thorne was promoted to the rank of major and posthumously awarded Knight's Cross with Swords of the Royal House Order of Hohenzollern and African cross.

**1966**

-The Luftwaffe begins using phosgene gas to support German and Mittelafrikan ground forces in their battles with the ANC and other rebels. This chemical bombing campaign proves immensely controversial in Germany itself.

-In Mittelafrika, German photojournalist Suse Jundt is found brutally murdered in Kigoma, northwest Tanzania. Mittelafrikan authorities blame native rebels, but controversy persists because Jundt was known to have a good relationship with the local tribes. Soon, rumours spread that Jundt was investigating atrocities committed by Mittelafrikan settlers and German forces at the time of her death, making her a martyr figure for the German LGK and other anti-colonial groups. Jundt's life and death are later chronicled in the 1968 movie Angel of Afrika, for which Romy Schneider wins the Academy Award for Best Actress (though the film, like the German government, ultimately prevaricates on the identity of her killers.)

-Under heavy German pressure, Ukraine announces it will commit a token number of troops to the German-led anti-ANC operation in Mittelafrika.

**1967**

-Australasian Prime Minister Harold Holt disappears while swimming at Cheviot Beach, Victoria.

-After initial success, problems began to emerge with the German military strategy. Phase 2 of the Hydra Plan depended on initiating a conventional war with the ANC, but the Syndicalists resolutely avoided being drawn into such confrontations. German attempts to launch major offensives in late 1967 and early 1968 ran out of steam or got bogged down by terrain. ANC forces continued to initiate the vast majority of firefights and retained strategic initiative despite the apparently overwhelming German force and fire-power deployment.

-Congo Flu appears in North America and Europe, perhaps transmitted by contact between Entente military advisors and Machete rebels in areas of Africa where the H1N1 influenza strain remains endemics. World Health Organization failed to report the outbreak to the International Red Cross until 1974, by which point 400,000 people are estimated to have died.

-Ernesto "Che" Guevara, an Argentine Syndicalist revolutionary captured in Bolivia by Canada-trained Bolivian rangers and executed after being captured the day before.

**1968**

-Austrian forces entered Bohemia in a bid to stop the reforms known as 'Prague Spring' instigated by Alexander Dubcek. When he refused to halt his program of reforms. Dubcek was arrested.

-Canada launched Ariel 8 – first manned orbit of the Moon.

-180,000 ANC troops launched a series of brutal attacks on cities and bases in the Central Congo, including a daring raid on the German regional command headquarters at Leopoldstadt. The ANC advanced was repelled in a few weeks, but Germany suffered over 5,000 casualties during the so-called 'Christmas Offensive'. The ANC followed up with several more offensives in early 1969. German commanders were caught flat-footed by the scale and intensity of the actions, which demonstrated that the ANC had been systematically underestimated. 1969 proved to be the bloodiest year of the war, with over 33,000 German soldiers KIA. (The number of ANC casualties has never been reliably determined, and remains a topic of academic debate)

**1969**

-In August 1969, hoping to 'reset' public perceptions of the war, Chancellor von Merkatz advised the Kaiser to dismiss Field Marshall Heusinger. Heusinger was replaced by his deputy General Hans Speidel, but there was no overall reassessment of German strategy.

-After anti-conscription student protests rocked some German universities in the summer of 1969, Chancellor von Merkatz appealed to what he called the 'patriotic majority' and dismissed the students' concerns, saying: "The Reich would be timid, if not craven, in refusing to seek 'victory' in Afrika. It is now up to the new generation to rise to the legacy of their forefathers, and to quell the sickness of cowardice." The 'sickness of cowardice' speech proved immensely controversial in Germany. In reality, the anti-war movement was not neatly stereotyped as complaining students, and also involved veterans' groups, clergy, labour activists, and parents. In response to the speech, 10,000 members of the League of German War Widows and Mothers picketed the Reichstag, bearing banners reading 'Our sons were not cowards'.

-German Máni V11 landed on the Moon and Raumfahrer Wilhelm Batz became the first man on the Moon, marks Germany's victory in the Weltraumrennen. Canada had planned its Moon landing but due to budget cuts and the start of cooperation between Canada and Germany made the program cancelled.

**1970**

-Following the ANC offensives of 1968/69, and the domestic public increasingly turning against the war, the morale and discipline of German forces began to collapse. Desertion and draft-dodging quadrupled from 1965 levels, and recruitment at officers' academies fell to historic lows, leaving an absence of high-quality junior officers in the field.

-Pierre Trudeau becomes Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.

**1971**

-After more than a decade, Germany fought an attrition war with ANC and the rebellion failed to suppress. Major losses caused the war to lose public support which led to massive anti-war demonstrations throughout the major German cities. On June 22nd, 1971, a group of DKP deputies met with Kaiser Ferdinand I and informed him they had lost confidence in the Chancellor. The next day, Chancellor von Merkatz told the Kaiser he would not contest the claim of no confidence and announced his resignation after 8 consequential years in power. Consequentially, the Kaiser appointed Carstens chancellor before dissolving the Reichstag and calling fresh elections to take place 45 days later. German troops began to withdraw from Mittelafrika, leaving the colony in chaos.

-The internment begins in Northern Ireland.

-The Four Power Agreement made between German, Austria, Canada and South France reconfirmed the rights and responsibilities of those countries concerning Paris.

**1972**

-Strategic Arms Limitation Treaty signed between the United Kingdom and the German Empire.

-King Edward VIII died on 28th May 1972 at Chateau Laurier, the grandiose palace complex at the heart of Ottawa, the Imperial city he had done so much to aggrandize. He was 77 years old and died less than a month before his 78th birthday. He was succeeded by Queen Elizabeth II.

-Queen Elizabeth II named Pierre Trudeau, a minister of justice, as the next Canadian prime minister to subvert the expectations of Liberals and Conservatives alike by bypassing their preferred factional candidates in favour of a third option.

-Idi Amin seizes power in Uganda.

**1973**

-The Cairo Peace Accord was signed on March 1st 1973. It formalized the German withdrawal, instituted a ceasefire, arranged for prisoner exchanges and called for future negotiation of a political settlement. Germany was allowed to continue supplying the Settlers but only to the extent of replacing expended materiel. Although the Reich would remain involved diplomatically and politically for another decade, Germany's 20-year campaign of direct armed participation was over.

-North France and South France are each admitted to the United Nations.

-Ayatollah Khomeini a Persian politician, revolutionary, and cleric while travelling Arabia and gave lectures about Vilayat-e Faqīh ya Hukumat-i Islami, he developed what was thought to be a severe case of food poisoning. Harding died in his hotel room of either a heart attack. His followers suspected that the circumstances surrounding his death were actually that he had been poisoned by SAVAK (Persian Secret Police).

**1974**

-African war ends; Joseph Mobutu becomes dictator of the Congo.

-Addressing the Parliament of the Dominion of Britain in April 1974, Lord Mountbatten also expressed regret for what he termed the "overzealous application" of de-syndicalization in Britain and Ireland following the Liberation.

-Resignation of German Chancellor Karl Carstens and replaced by Richard von Weizsäcker.

**1975**

-Following the independence of some African countries from the German colonial government after the African war, many countries in Africa and Asia began to become independent or given from their colonial masters. Ending the European colonial empire and the start of decolonization.

-Ariel-Máni test project, joint space venture between Canadian and German Empire heralded as an end to the Weltraumrennen.

-The so-called Ostpolitik, a policy of rapprochement with the Eastern Europe countries championed by German Chancellor Richard von Weizsäcker, begins. His policy of "change through conciliation" bears its first fruits: The Germans and its satellite state agree to a treaty that renounces the use of force.

**1976**

-The first space station, Himmelslabor, is launched.

-The first outbreak of the Ebola virus.

-Steve Wozniak invented the Apple I and Steve Jobs then convinced Wozniak to sell the system, giving birth to Apple Computer.

-British Neo-Totalist terrorists bombed a pub in Glasgow, Scotland, killing 37 people.

**1977**

**-**German Crown Prince Ludwig Ferdinand died because of a severe accident during military manoeuvres.

**1978**

-John Paul I and then John Paul II becomes Pope.

-At the Conference of Valetta, Germany agrees to grant independence to Malta, so long as it retains the Kaiser as its head of state.

**1979**

-Four months of strikes and rioting toppled the corrupt, German-backed monarchy of King Abbas III of Egypt, leading to the declaration of an Islamic republic. Tensions between the new Egypt and neighbouring Transarabia & Turkey, fueled by Egyptian pan-Islamism versus Arab-Turkish nationalism, escalated into war in the autumn of 1980, sparking a major European oil crisis and rising world tensions after a period of relative tranquillity.

-Viceroy Mountbatten was travelling in a motorcade outside London when a large bomb exploded under his vehicle. Mountbatten, then aged 79, was pulled alive from the wreckage but quickly died of his injuries. A faction of Neo-Totalist terrorists, the English People's Brigade, claimed responsibility for the attacks, but many believed that some faction of Imperial Hardliners was responsible given the strength and complexity of the explosive device used. Mountbatten's assassination shocked the world.

**1980**

-Poland Martial law was declared to crush the Solidarity movement.

-The Egyptian Air Force launched surprise airstrikes and a ground invasion to the Kingdom of Arabia Sinai peninsula in three simultaneous attacks, Arab-Egyptian war began. However, they did not launch any attacks on the Suez Canal or the Turkish Levant fearing German retaliation.

-Queen Beatrix becomes the monarch of the Netherlands.

**1981**

-J.R.D. Tata and the Indian elite demanded a kind of loose confederation by which the Dominion of India could participate, a la carte, in the Commonwealth institutions while continuing to benefit from economic integration or India's total exit from the Commonwealth, but Trudeau and the Liberals desired an even tighter federation (a so-called 'viable federation') between India and the other Dominions.

-During a summit in Geneva Trudeau proposed Strategic Arms Reduction Talks.

-Bahujan Samaj Party, an emerging right-populist party in India, announced it would seek to declare India's independence with German support rather than negotiate with Canada. Fearful of open revolution, the conservative and the liberal party pressured Trudeau to agreed India demand.

**1982**

-The Indian Parliament passed the Sovereignty of India act, dropping India's status as a Canadian Dominion in favour of status as a 'sovereign, self-determining confederation'. The new Indian Confederation continued to have close ties to the Anglosphere. India recognized Elizabeth II as its ceremonial head of state until 1990, when – challenged by surging nationalism and the decay of the oligarchic regime – it formally became a republic.

-Trudeau's India 'betrayal', triggered the collapse of his coalition in 1982 election. The Progressive Conservative Party, Margaret Thatcher, the Iron Lady, win a clear plurality of seats. Trudeau decides to press ahead and form a minority government, dependent on opposition support on a measure-by-measure basis. He defeated in a motion of no confidence on the first budget.

-Margaret Thatcher denounced the German Empire and its ideology. Thatcher labelled the German Empire an "evil empire" and "The Kaiser bent on world dominance.", she predicted that German autocratic and Imperialism style would be left on the "ash heap of history".

**1983**

-Thatcher doctrine increased diplomatic, military, and economic pressures on the German Empire, at a time when the Mitteleuropa was already suffering from economic stagnation.

-The Arabian-Egyptian war ended in a stalemate. An estimated 500,000 Arab and Egyptian soldiers died, in addition to a smaller number of civilians. The end of the war resulted in neither reparations nor border changes.

-The Korean airliner Flight 007 serving the flight was shot down by a German Messerschmitt J.I fighter from its base in Tsingtao, Germany claims that the aircraft did not identify itself despite the warnings given and the Luftwaffe only did self-defence acts in defending German airspace from aircraft they suspected of being Canadian spy planes like in 1960.

-With the escalation of tension, WU carried out "Able Archer" military exercises, the purpose of the exercise was to simulate a period of conflict escalation with Reichspakt. German government misinterpret a test of WU"s military exercise procedures as a fake cover for an actual WU attack; in response, Reichswehr is put on high alert.

**1984**

-Several Commonwealth countries including Canada boycotted the summer Olympics held in Berlin in protest at the Korean airliner Flight 007 incident. Other countries including the Republic of France participated under the Olympic flag rather than their national flag.

-The North Atlantic Economic Union (NAEU) Agreement signed by Canada, United States, Mexican Empire, South France, Ireland, Two Sicilies, Iceland, Spain, Portugal, and the Dominion of Great Britain, creating a multilateral trade bloc in North Atlantic.

-Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher announces the "Caribbean Basin Initiative" to prevent the overthrow of governments in the region by the forces of Authoritarian Democracy.

**1985**

-End of military leadership in Argentina & Brazil.

-The German nuclear early warning system reports the launch of multiple Canadian intercontinental ballistic missiles. Eckhard Goldenberg, an officer of the German Luftwaffe, correctly identifies them as false alarms. This decision is seen as having prevented a retaliatory nuclear attack based on erroneous data on Canada and its WU allies, which likely would have resulted in nuclear war and the deaths of hundreds of millions of people.

**1986**

-Canadian Space Shuttle orbiter broke apart 73 seconds into its flight, killing all seven crew members.

-Coinciding with the 41st anniversary of the atomic bombing of Volgograd, the German Empire begins what it has announced is a 5-month unilateral moratorium on the testing of nuclear weapons. The Thatcher administration dismisses the dramatic move as nothing more than propaganda and refuses to follow suit. von Weizsäcker declares several extensions, but Canada fails to reciprocate, and the moratorium comes to an end on February 5, 1987.

**1987**

-The stock market crash of 1987 or Black Monday 1987 wreaking havoc on the world economy especially Germany and Mitteleuropa. Although Entente was affected too, their free and liberal markets allowed them to recover easily, contrary to Mitteleuropa's protectionist economic policies, making it more difficult to recover, especially with the centralized economy of the German satellite state with its overlords making Germany more strangled by the burden of both parties. Not to mention the opposition of conservatives and nationalists over reform.

**1988**

-The Olympic boycott by Germany and 8 allied countries boycotted the summer Olympics held in Manchester in retaliation for the Canada boycott of 1984.

-The Egyptian-Turkish war ended in a stalemate.

**1989**

-Akihito becomes Emperor of Japan.

**1990**

-John Major becomes Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.

-End of dictatorship in Paraguay and the first direct Presidential election in Brazil since 1960.

**1991**

-During a visit to Paris, France, Canadian Prime Minister Thatcher famously challenges German Reichskanzler Richard von Weizsäcker in a speech: "Herr von Weizsäcker, tear down this wall!"

**1992**

-Margaret Thatcher and the Canadian government, in a plan to open new channels of dialogue with the German government, meet with future Reichskanzler Helmuth Kohl at Chequers.

**1993**

-The Waco siege ends after a 51-day standoff, leaving 86 people dead.

-Joseph Jacques Jean Chrétien mounted a challenge for the leadership of the Progressive Conservative Party. Although Thatcher led on the first ballot, she was four votes short of the required 15% majority. A second ballot was therefore necessary. Thatcher initially declared her intention to "fight on and fight to win" the second ballot, but consultation with her Cabinet persuaded her to withdraw. After holding an audience with the Queen, calling other world leaders, and making one final Commons speech, on 28 November she left Sussex Drive in tears. She reportedly regarded her ousting as a betrayal. Her resignation was a shock to many outside Canada.

**1994**

**-**Kaiser Ferdinand, I died and his successor, an 18-years old Kaiser Friedrich IV dismissed Richard von Weizsäcker and replaced him with Helmuth Kohl.

**1995**

-Queen Elizabeth II landed on Germany on the 8th of May 1995 to emphasize the two power's struggle against Syndicalism and Russian barbarism, it was the first official British Royal to Germany in over 82 years. During the visit, Helmuth Kohl announced his intention to reform Mitteleuropa with openness, transparency and freedom of speech; and restructuring of government and economy policy. He also advocated free ending the Kalterkrieg.

-Former Prime Minister Thatcher and Helmuth Kohl meet in Berlin. When asked if she still believes that the German Empire is still an evil empire, Thatcher replies she was talking about "another time, another era."

**1996**

-Mazowiecki elected as the Polish prime minister – the first general elections of the Mitteleuropa state were democratic and without German intervention.

-Ruthenian introduces political reforms.

-Ukraine proclaimed itself a republic.

-United Baltic Duchy voters would decide – by a margin of 54.3 to 45.7 – to become a republic following the death of Duchess Woizlawa Feodora of United Baltic Duchy.

-The Gentle Revolution, Helmuth Kohl reforms have allowed Eastern Europe to opposed the German grip there. The Paris Wall is breached when North France spokesman, not fully informed of the technicalities or procedures of the newly agreed lifting of travel restrictions, mistakenly announces at a news conference in North Paris that the borders have been opened. A series of peaceful protests in the White Ruthenia that led to the overthrow of the government.

-Following several violent incidents in early 1996, Slovenia and Bosnia broke away from the United States of Greater Austria, starting the Illyrian war.

-Denmark, Norway, and Belgium left the Mitteleuropa & Reichspakt.

**1997**

-North and South France were reunited as one country.

-German and China sign the Treaty of Fuzhou. Per the terms of the treaty, Germany will return its last territories in China in return for commercial assurances and a series of financial payments.

**1998**

-The Reichspakt and Mitteleuropa were dissolved.

-The Strategic Arms Reduction treaty was signed between Germany and Canada.

-The young Kaiser who had been burdened by the economic crisis because of decades of imperialistic warfare was forced to let the SPD take over the government and forced Kohl to resign, during this time he was no more a puppet for Social Democrats and informally recognized Germany's defeat at Kalterkrieg.

Kalterkrieg finally over.

**Millennium Dawn**

**1999**

-The North Atlantic Dollar was introduced at NAEU as a monetary union through the Maastricht agreement with the exception of the United States which has retained the US dollar.

-Operation Hammer des Feuers, Austrian Luftstreitkräfte launched a massive airstrike on separatist forces, involving 400 aircraft and 1,026 bombs were dropped during the operation, the campaign struck 338 Bosnian Croatian targets, many of which were destroyed. The rebellion was crushed and Austrian sovereignty in Illyria maintained.

**2000**

-The first day of the 21st century and 3rd millennium was celebrated worldwide on New Year's Day 2000.

**2001**

-The Provisional Irish Republican Army (IRA) detonated a powerful truck bomb in South Quay (which is outside Canary Wharf). The blast killed two people and devastated a wide area, causing an estimated £150 million worth of damage. Although the IRA had sent warnings 90 minutes beforehand, the area was not fully evacuated. As well as the twenty people who were killed, more than hundreds were injured, some permanently.

-Nepalese Crown Prince Dipendra opened fire at a house on the grounds of the Narayanhity Royal Palace, the residence of the Nepalese monarchy, where a party was being held. Seven members of the royal family including Queen Aishwarya killed and 6 other wounded. The perpetrators were arrested before he was able to shoot himself, Dipendra was executed for a regicide attempt and the murder of a royal family by the King's orders who survived the massacre.

**2002**

-A series of protests and political events took place in Ukraine from late November 2004 to January 2005, in the immediate aftermath of the run-off vote of the 2004 Ukrainian presidential election, which was claimed to be marred by massive corruption, voter intimidation and electoral fraud.

-During an economic crisis in Argentina, the government effectively freezes all bank accounts for twelve months which leads to riots and President de la Rúa's resignation from office. There are five "presidents" in less than a month.

**2003**

-Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother died in her sleep at the Government House of Prince Edward Island, with her surviving daughter, Queen Elizabeth II, at her bedside.

**2004**

-Enlargement of WU and the NAEU incorporates some of the former Mitteleuropa, Belgium.

-A 9.0 earthquake in Japan triggers a tsunami and the meltdown of the Fukushima Nuclear Power Plant.

**2005**

-Angela Meckler becomes Germany's first woman Chancellor.

**2006**

-The Royal Thai Army staged a coup d'état against the elected caretaker government of Prime Minister Thaksin Shinawatra. The coup d'état, which was Thailand's first non-constitutional change of government in fifteen years. The military cancelled the scheduled 15 October elections, abrogated the 1997 constitution, dissolved parliament and the constitutional court, banned protests and all political activities, suppressed and censored the media, declared martial law nationwide, and arrested cabinet members.

**2007**

-Anti-government protests in Myanmar crushed by the junta.

**2008**

-Stock markets plunge around the world signalling the start of the Great Recession.

-Dirrel Turner is elected as the president of the United States.

**2009**

-Election protests begin in Persia.

-Formation of ADGRU(Argentina, Danubian, Germany, Russia, United States) economic bloc.

**2010**

-The threat of Greece defaulting on its debts triggers the European sovereign debt crisis and the Republic of Ireland's financial crisis.

-Arab Spring triggered by the Islamic revolution on November 17 in Afghanistan. Not satisfied with the westernization policies of the royal government, a group of zealous priests, Islamic fundamentalists, and traditionalists with Egyptian support formed a Radical Islamic terrorist group, the Taliban. On December 12, the Taliban staged a coup and captured Kabul, the Afghan capital. King Ahmad Shah Khan of Afghanistan and his family exiled to Persia. In the revolutionary process, thousands of Royalist, Liberalists and Secularists were slaughtered including several foreign diplomats and nationals which resulted in unexpected consequences.

-Canadian prime minister Stephen Harper ordered an additional 30.000 Canadian troops in Afghanistan.

-Arab Spring: revolutions in Tunisia and Libya follow, as well as uprisings in Yemen and Arabia, and protests in several other Arab countries.

-Thousands of protesters gathered in Damascus, Aleppo, al-Hasakah, Daraa, Deir ez-Zor, and Hama on 15 March, when a police officer assaulted a man in public at "Al-Hareeka Street" in old Damascus. The man was arrested right after the assault. As a result, protesters called for the freedom of the arrested man. Soon a "day of rage" was set for 4–5 February, but Turkish army tanks stormed several cities, including Hama, Deir Ez-Zour, Abu Kamal, and Herak near Daraa. At least 136 people were killed, the highest death toll in any day since the start of the uprising.

**2011**

-King Abdullah I of Arab declared a three-month state of emergency on 15 March and asked the military to reassert its control as clashes spread across the country after a series of anti-government protests in Arabia led by the Sunni-dominant and some Shia minority began to expand their aims to a call for the end of the monarchy.

-The unrest in the Turkish Levant, part of a wider wave of the 2010 Arab Spring protests, grew out of discontent with the government and escalated to an armed conflict after protests calling for government removal were violently suppressed, Great Levant war begins.

-Counter-terrorism raids in and around the Greater Toronto Area resulted in the arrest of 18 individuals characterized as having been inspired by the Taliban. They were accused of planning to detonate truck bombs, to open fire in a crowded area, and to storm the Canadian Broadcasting Centre, the Parliament of Canada building, the CSIS headquarters, and the parliamentary Peace Tower to take hostages and to behead the Prime Minister and other leaders.

-Anti-terrorism Act, 2011 passed by the Canadian House of Common following the Great Toronto counter-terrorism raid.

**2012**

-Germany, Poland, Lithuania, Netherland, and Denmark—signed the Collective Security Treaty, formed Organisation des Vertrags über gegenseitige Sicherheit/Mutual Security Treaty Organization.

-Two suicide bombs carried out by two Islamic female terrorists exploded on the German U-Bahn Alexanderplatz–Hönow Line, killing 40 and injuring 102 others. The Islamic States of Levant (ISL) later claimed responsibility for the bombings.

-The Golden Jubilee of Elizabeth II held in 2002 marking the 30th anniversary of the accession of Queen Elizabeth II to the thrones of Canada and Commonwealth.

-An eight-man team of CSIS agents arrived in the Panjshir valley establish contact with the sole Royalist forces left in Northern Afghanistan, to secure the cooperation of the Afghanistan government-in-exile for restoration Afghanistan monarchy.

**2013 **

-The French military intervenes in the Libya conflict.

-Canada demands the Taliban to restore the Barakzai monarchy and end the Afghan civil war which they refused.

-Taliban fighters all across Afghanistan had their morning prayer routines rudely interrupt by RCAF aerial bombing campaign, raining down on Taliban air bases and military infrastructure with thousand of pounds bombs. A Canadian led coalition (Canada and Commonwealth, Persia, India, and Afghanistan royalist) invade Afghanistan and topples Taliban, the Kingdom of Afghanistan restored but triggering worldwide protests and a long-term war.

**2014**

-King Juan Carlos I of Spain abdicates; his son becomes King Felipe VI.

-Six gunmen affiliated with the Taliban entered the Army Public School in the northwestern Indian city of Peshawar and opened fire on school staff and children, killing 149 people including 132 schoolchildren, ranging between eight and eighteen years of age making it one of the deadliest school massacre. A rescue operation was launched by the Indian Army's Para SF special forces, who killed all six terrorists and rescued 960 people

-The War on Terror is declared by the Canadian in response to the Arab uprising and increase Islamic terrorist attack.

**2015**

-Five former Mitteleuropa countries form the European Economic Union/Europäische Wirtschaftsunion.

-ISL claims responsibility for a series of bombings in Brussels, a massacre at Istanbul's Ataturk Airport and car-ramming attacks in Nice and Berlin.

-Houthis overthrow the government in Yemen, triggering a military response by the Kingdom of Arabia.

-Turkey and German Empire intervene in the Syrian Civil War.

**2016**

-Theresa Maguire becomes Prime Minister of the British.

-Donald Turner is elected President of the United States for the third time.

-The government of Turkey begins a series of purges in reaction to a failed coup d'état attempt.

**2017**

-Tensions between China, Korea and Japan escalate as China tests a hydrogen bomb and conducts a series of ballistic missile tests. Korea and Japan responded with a wave of export sanctions.

-ISL launch simultaneous attacks in Mosul, destroy the Great Mosque of al-Nuri in Mosul Iraq, and kill thousands of civilians, but defeated by the end of the year.

-The city of Charlottesville is the site of a far-right rally protesting the removal of Confederate statues throughout the US. During the event, a white supremacist rams his car into a crowd of counter-protesters, injuring 19 and killing one.

**2018**

-Turkey invades northern Syria, while 70 die in a chemical attack, triggering a missile strike against Turkish forces by Canadian warship and responded by German air strikes to WU forces in Afghanistan.

-Four people are poisoned, one to death, in Salisbury and Amesbury, England in a suspected German assassination attempt. The British government responds by leading the international expulsion of 153 German diplomats.

-The first summit between the Italia and Two Sicilies and the first-ever crossing of the Italian Demilitarized Zone by both leaders occur.

-Yellow vests movement becomes France's largest sustained period of civil unrest since 1968.

**2019**

-Germany launches multiple offensives in Northwestern Syria; Turkey launches an offensive into northeastern Syria.

-The Islamic State of Levant loses the last of its territory.

-400–500 Islamist insurgents, using smuggled weapons and supplies, took over the Grand Mosque in Mecca, called for an overthrow of the monarchy, denounced the Hashemite dynasty as "infidel puppets", and announced the arrival of the Mahdi, the "redeemer of Islam" had arrived in the form of one of their leaders, Mohammed Abdullah al-Qahtani, and called on Muslims to obey him. The siege ended two weeks after the takeover began and the mosque was cleansed by the Arabian Royal Army advised by an unknown adviser (Conspiracy said the adviser was a CSIS agent but it was never known with certainty). Al-Qahtani was killed in recapturing the mosque, but Juhayman and 67 of his fellow rebels who survived the attack were captured and then beheaded. The seizure of Islam's holiest site, the taking of hostages from among the worshippers and the deaths of hundreds of militants, security forces and hostages caught in the crossfire in the ensuing battles for control of the site, shocking both the Islamic world and all countries of the world.

-After the Seizure of the Grand Mosque, King Abdullah II of Arabia carried out a massive crackdown on conservative clerics and followers of Wahhabism resulting in thousands of people from all classes being arrested, exiled, or disappeared.

-Leaders from more than 40 international organizations and dignitaries from nearly 107 countries attend the centennial of the ending of the First Weltkrieg.

...

**2020 ****\- **The gates open in Dresden, German Empire

* * *

Hey guys, for some of you might feel familiar with this story because this fiction is a rewritten version of the "Gate: thus the Reichswehr & Imperial Japanese Army fought there" by myself on my old account, Haseyem. So a little story, when I first wrote this story I made a plot of the story not so far from Canon or usual fiction (X countries vs Saderan Empire) and I found a little dissatisfaction and needed fresh air. At first, I tried to rewrite it but it still failed and I decided to make a new plot! What if the gate opened at Falmart in a different era. I will also take some other elements to become material for story ideas such as Three Musketeers, 30 years war, Seven Pillar of Wisdom and others. So this story is quite different from Canon, plus we have Kaiserreich in the story.

Für Gott, Kaiser und Vaterland!

*cough* Sorry...too much sausage and beer for today.

Also just a little reminder, this story written using a translator because English is not my mother's tongue and by the way, this story will also have a political element in the style of the cold war and maybe some concerning things that exist in the real world (and maybe a taboo for some people). So I want to say that the political situation in this timeline has nothing to do with my political views in the real world and this story is in an alternate timeline so that all the perspectives of people in this world are also different from ours.

Don't forget to tell me what you think in review, this helps me in writing or giving a little motivation when I run out of ideas


	2. Iron and Blood Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own both Gates - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri and Kaiserreich: Legacy of the Weltkrieg****, just borrowing for a while.**

**This chapter was reuploaded on the 01/05/2020**

**●▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬✠ Prologue: The Eagle's Last Voyage ✠▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬●**

* * *

"The war that marks the end of the Pax Saderanica and the beginning of Pax Germanica"

-Extracted and translated from 'La Historio de German-Saderan Milito', by Prof Lelei La Lalena, Professor & Arc-mage of Magicology, Berlin University

First Published 2030

* * *

War, bloodshed, conflict, warfare; whatever you call it. They have been part of human history for more than a long time, and they do so in the name of God, King, and Country; or for idealistic philosophies such as Liberty, Equality, and Fraternity; or personal ego such for Gold and Glory.

The reality is, war does not determine who is right — only who is left.

But even so, very rarely — never in the field of human conflict, we displayed heroism, tragedy, and misunderstanding to such a degree as in that war. The war that was born in a crucible of gunpowder and magic and the blood of a hundred thousand men

Blood spilt in war from the field of Germany to the mainland of Falmart, from the Range of Ice and Snow frontier to the water off Avion sea, from the heavenly sky to the deepest part of the sea

This war broke empires, it shattered the past and forced us to give up our last ties to our old understanding. The war that led Falmart to consume itself, to ignite itself in one suicidal blaze from which it still hasn't recovered, because it is a tragedy of the highest order.

It begins with unexpected invasion and ends in the mass slaughter the likes of which the Falmart has never seen.

It's a story so grand we would think it must be fiction if the 'Gate' that has changed the destiny both worlds couldn't be seen.

**This is our struggle!**

* * *

**Aquitania**,** Kingdom of Lotharingia, 1999 AUC**

The War was finally over; the Kingdom of Elbe had succeeded in protecting the Allied kingdoms from the wrath of the Imperial army. It took thirty-six years and hundreds of thousands of losses for the Anti-Vespasian coalition came out as the victors of the Thirty Six Years' War. The continent finally at peace with a price, a price that makes the whole country mourned.

A funeral was held in the Royal cemetery near the Royal Palace in honour of one of their heroes who fell in the war. The bells were ringed, and flags were hoisted at half-mast. The crowd around the complex lit candles and bowed their head, pray that he can rest peacefully in the afterlife. As the Royal guards escort their princess to the burial grounds, she mournfully holds a medal in her hands, ignoring the sharp edges as they jab into her palms. She wants the slight pain, to help her remember the one she held dear and how he was taken from her. An old Elbean breaking conduct touches her shoulder and says in a soft voice;

"He was a great man. As long I live, and yet beyond that, I will let no one forget his legacy."

The Princess considered these words. At first, a part of her scoffed. No one would forget that he lived! It was because of him that peace wrought! But then, as she mulled over the words further, she realized what the Lion of Elbe had said. While her people would always remember her beloved and how he saved their land from Saderan invader, would they ever truly remember him as she or his fellow soldier would? His laugh, his smiles, his love, his tears? She could only reply with a smile on the face of the old lion who was also grieving.

As the Princess and her guards entered the burial ground, she looked at the tombstones that marked the grave of the brave, of hero, of her eques, of her loved one. She looked downwards at the tomb slab. Her eyes watering, everyone can only cry as the Valkyries take their heroes to Valhalla. The guards took out their swords and stuck them into the ground as a final tribute. The priest struck his stick and the organ was played along with the singing of God, the priest then said a few words.

"The Final battle has been won,

but one of our friend souls has done,

he has moved on the land of dreams,

here he spirit will forever gleam."

The Princess kept holding a medal in her hand, maybe the only thing that will remind her of him. She looked at it. The medal in the form of a cross is made of iron carved with an image of a crown along with insignia "W" and the number "1939". The medal belongs to him, he always calls it "Iron Cross". He always wears it around his neck in every battle like a piece of jewellery even though it is a piece of iron. He says he got it for his valour in the battle.

She was reminded of how he first met him. He is a mysterious man, a man who is different from other men, his name sounds strange in the ears of Falmartian, he did dress like a soldier at the time but did not symbolize any banner, he did say he was from a far country, who fought against barbarians to protect his families and countries from them.

"We will always remember his valour,

Zufmuut will see him with the greatest glamour,

he doesn't hold a single regret,

he loves is something we will never forget."

She imagined how he looked before. So triumphant, so confident, so powerful. There's more than meets the eye in his case, but at the very least you'll find out he's protective, brave, gentle, humble, and chivalrous. Of course, he's also humorous, focused and objective, His protective nature though, this is what he's kind of cherished for. There are many times when friends count on this and his perceptive nature especially when they need comforting or support. When he heard the story of her people, he did not hesitate to take up arms and so his legacy was born.

On the battlefield, he succeeded in rising to leadership positions at the battalion, regimental, corps, all the way to Equestrian orders. In military organization and strategy, he was ahead of his time. While all forces fought in old medieval tactics, he introduced the concept of unconventional warfare, modern professional officers, task-based leadership, and the importance of esprit de corps. Deeply chivalrous, he desired his soldiers to behave like a true soldier, a soldier that fights not because he hates what is in front of him but because he loves what is behind him; he against the common practices of looting, raping, and torture. He deserves respect from friends or foes.

His success is not only from his charisma. This is also due to military innovations from King Duran, Lion of Elbe, use of small mobile units with aggressive shock tactics and superior firepowers of firearms in combined arms operation between infantry, cavalry, and artillery. The duo Eagle and Lion organized a new model standing army that distinguished itself by its discipline and relatively high moral standards. Once they are deployed, this new model army showed tremendous ability and make the Imperial Legion shiver and shake.

She fought together with him and protecting each other, leading their troops to victory after victory. He became known as the "Eagle of Midnight". She kept him in mind. She never forgot him. Eventually, she fell in love with him, she did not care anything, she wants to marry him, have a child and be with him forever after the war was over but — She never got to say goodbye to him...

"We will honour the sacrifice he did for us,

protecting our home with undying trust,

because of him, we have reached so far,

now may his hearts reach past the stars..."

She closed her eyes; She remembered that day when he led the storm of the last Saderan stronghold on the country, she remembered it so clearly that day; the sound of battle cry, the stench of the corpses of fallen soldiers, the sound of cold steel clashes, and the heat from the burning castle in the middle of the night. Everything feels real. If only...If only then. A tear hit the ground as she realized that the ones closest to her, the men she grew up with, and the men she loved. She remembered the last thing he said to her, before storming the castle... "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And even if I don't come back, as long as you remember me. I won't die. Not truly anyway...I love you". A few more tears escaped as she whispered; "I love you too..."

"We will always remember our lost comrades,

he will hold a special place in our hearts,

but we did not win just so he wanted us to cry,

but to rejoice that we gave our home,

a new life...

**Lauri Törni, My ****Zufmuut ****with you!"**

The Princess came to a quiet conclusion in her mind. She would not let anyone forget the life of her beloved, just as King Duran wouldn't. Even if she had to haunt his grave after her death, telling curious travellers of her memories. As the Princess stood beside the marble slab marking his grave, she spoke in a quiet voice, a voice meant for her lover's ears only;

"Never forget, my love. I will ensure others remember your life, as they remember your death...We will never forget."

And with a final kiss blew to the air, the princess and her guards left the tomb.

* * *

(The author walks to the podium nervously, he gulped and takes a breath)

**Uuh, hey guys it's me. Uuh, s****o it's already been 2 months after I updated this story.**

WOOO!(The audience opened fire on the author with a blaster and throwing tomatoes)

**I know, I know. ****"Again** **WTF MAN!", "You promised to start the story 2 months ago!", ****"You updated and deleted it again!"****. ****I know, it's my fault but now the story has started so...**

This is just copy-paste from an old story.

**Okay, okay, I'll explain everything before you burn me on a stake. So why I am inconsistent in writing lately; ****I don't have the motivation and the writer's block. Yes, when I uploaded the story in my new account, I thought of writing a different story where the gate opened after the Saderan Empire had collapsed and Falmart was ruled by the barbarian Feudal kingdom like the post-Roman era in Western Europe but as it continued I could not make a good plot and the difficulty of sharing "airtime" for Germany and Japan.**

**So I deleted it and decided to discard Japan altogether from this story. This made me doubt and was no longer motivated to write and leave the story for more than 2 months****(This is why Prologue and part 1 are cancelled)****. But everything changed when I watched a video about the Late Roman period and the Byzantine Empire where I got an idea for a story. I discovered how this stuff was not so well-known and was overshadowed by the Roman imperial period. After watching more about Roman history and Roman fanfiction like Dawn of Heroes The First Roman****, The Eagle of Westeros, and HBO WI: Joffrey from Game of Thrones replaced with Octavian from Rome.**

**Smelling fresh air, I rebooted the story. This story will set 300 years after the Saderan Empire fell into Civil War after Emperor Zorzal the Lesser was incompetent to administer his country, this war almost brought the empire to collapse but the new Emperor succeeded in stabilizing the empire and reforming the Empire; one of them was the formation of the Tetrarchy which split the Saderan Empire into 4 parts. Not only that, ****if the Special Region is never "frozen in time"****; while the earth was still in the High Middle Ages, the Saderan Empire had reached the Renaissance Era. So when the gate event occurred, Saderan already had gunpowder and a printing press. For the protagonist, I have decided to erase Japan and focus more on Germany.**

But this story is the same as the old story!

**I know. I'm a little lazy to rewrite all the battles of Dresden and I might just change the things that already existed for chapter 1 but going forward I will change them so much. ****So I think that's enough and I will update chapter 1 tomorrow so you can relax and bring down the cross, you don't need that along with the nails and hammers ... and yes, also with all the firewood ...**

Including the bible

**Yes and also the bible ...**

(someone from the crowd lifts a small cross)

**that cross too.**

**Likewise the priest (T****he author points to people dressed as priests in the crowd) Nobody needs to be burned tonight, okay!**

**So I guess you can go home now...so bye**


End file.
